Tears of Sunlight
by J Wolf Silver
Summary: Sunset Shimmer has been through a lot but it seems that things have finally got back to some form of normalcy. However, the next chapter in her life is about to begin. Sunset unlocks a part of her past and questions everything she thought she knew about herself. Family, Friendship, magic and maybe a bit of romance is in store for Sunset and her friends and it all starts with games
1. Chapter 1: Motorcycles

Sunset was curled up on the couch, reading through her book while waiting for Celestia to get off the phone with the construction crew for the upcoming Friendship Games. Sunset didn't understand why she needed a construction crew for the field but she found it easier not to ask.

After a while, Celestia walked into the room and smiled, "Are you ready to go?"

Sunset raised a brow and smirked, "Yeah. Are you?"

Celestia sighed, "Not at all. So, let's go before I change my mind."

Sunset chuckled as they both climbed into Celesta's Car and pulled away.

"You're the one who said I was ready." Sunset said.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." Celestia said, "When you have kids, you will be just as terrified when they want to get their motorcycle licenses."

Sunset smiled, still getting used to Celestia referring to her as _her_ child, "Yeah. I'm honestly surprised that the pictures Luna showed me didn't scare me off." She shuddered.

"At least this way you won't drive stupidly." Celestia commented.

"And I passed my test first try!" Sunset said, "Besides, you should be happy that you won't have to drive me around all the time."

"The fact that _Chrysalis _was one that taught you how to ride a motorcycle makes me nervous." Celestia admitted, "She's been in two accidents since high school."

"She's OK at least." Sunset said.

"'OK', is a relative term." She sighed, "I'm just glad that I'm the one teaching you how to drive a car."

"Yep! Can't wait to race Luna to school." Sunset grinned to Celestia who shot her a glare, causing the younger girl to laugh.

"You and my sister are going to be the death of me." Celestia grumbled.

"Awe, but you love us!" Sunset said.

Celestia smirked as she jerked the car to the side, sending Sunset's head into the window.

"Ow!" Sunset remarked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought there was a snarky teenager in the road. Must have been my imagination."

Sunset stared at her blankly for a moment before laughing but it did put the argument to rest.

Soon, they pulled into the dealership and waved as they passed a familiar black skinned woman.

"Hey Chrys." Sunset greeted as they met her at the doors.

"Hey kid." She said, giving Celestia a quick hug, "You ready?"

"Yes" "no" Sunset and Celestia said at the same time.

Chrysalis pat Celestia on the arm and spoke sweetly, "I wasn't asking you."

Sunset chuckles, "It's OK, Celestia, I'll be fine."

Celestia rolled her eyes, "Let's get this over with."

The three of them entered the dealership and were immediately greeted by a young man, about 21. With green skin and light blue hair that was slicked neatly to the side.

"I smell a fresh license!" he said, looking at Sunset with a smile.

"Hi Clutch." Sunset greeted, "I am finally here to buy something!"

Celestia and Chrysalis exchanged confused glances.

Clutch noticed this and looked at the two women, his smile never fading. "Sorry, I'm Sidebar Clutch but people just call me Clutch." He extended his hand to Chrys, "I saw you ride up earlier, you must be Chrysalis." The woman hesitantly shook his hand before he looked to Celestia, "And you must be Sunset's mother, it's nice to finally meet you. Alright, so today everything in here is half off for Miss Shimmer, here."

Chrys's jaw dropped and Celestia choked on her saliva. Sunset's eyes widened, "Uh, Clutch, you don't have to do that."

"Nonsense! I already cleared it with the boss. You were a big help to Matte and I. We would have never made it through those exams without you." He said.

Sunset finally looked at Celestia and Chrysalis who looked completely lost on the situation.

"I spent a little more time here than I care to admit." She admitted, "I ended up helping Clutch and Gear with their college physics while I was here."

Chrysalis was the first to respond, "You know what, I'm just going to roll with it."

"That's probably best." Celestia replied, "You still amaze me sometimes."

Sunset grinned, "Now that that's out of the way, let's go shopping!"

Clutch pretty much walked around with them as he and Sunset had been through this many times before. After Sunset had gotten the OK from Celestia to try for her license at Christmas, Sunset had come to visit the dealership in some of her free time. She had made friends with Clutch and Matte, his roommate. Sunset had overheard them one day as they were working through a physics problem and wound up tutoring whenever she was in.

After a while, Chrysalis helped her pick one of the bikes she okayed and they were good to go.

"thanks for the sale guys!" Clutch said.

"Thanks for the deal." Chrysalis said.

"So, it's still cool if I e-mail you for physics, right?" He pleaded.

Sunset smiled, "Absolutely."

"Thanks!" He said, "See you around."

When they walked out to where the bike was parked, Celestia watched the doors, looking concerned.

"What's up, Tia?" Chrysalis asked.

"I'm not sure how I feel about a sixteen-year-old helping a college boy." Celestia explained.

Sunset studied Celestia's face for a moment before realizing what the issue was. She smiled for a moment before giggling, "You don't have to worry about that, Celestia."

"I am concerned as to his intentions." Celestia said, "This is not a laughing matter."

This only made Sunset laugh more, "Yes, it would be if I wasn't also helping his 'roommate'."

The air quotes around 'Roommate' immediately got Chrys's attention and she started to chuckle.

It took Celestia a moment before she was laughing as well, "I am really glad I didn't mention my concerns to him."

Sunset laughed, "Let's go!" She said excitedly as she took her helmet from Celestia.

Celestia and Chrys head to the car but, in one quick movement, Celestia and Chrysalis swapped keys. Sunset looked on in curiosity as Celestia headed to a motorcycle Sunset didn't recognize and lifted the seat to pull out a soft pink helmet and a black leather jacket and put them on as she hopped on and started the engine.

"Since when do you have your motorcycle license?" Sunset Yelled after they started the bikes.

"Since she was 14." Chrysalis yelled as she pulled the SUV up beside them. "See you at the house."

Celestia smiled at Sunset's surprise, "I've never seen you ride before so I had Chrysalis take her out of storage. Shall we?"

Sunset revved the engine for a moment and nodded with a grin. Celestia pulled out fist and Sunset fell in beside her as they came to the light.

"Try to keep up, Sunset." Celestia said just as the light turned green.

Sunset didn't know whether to be insulted or invigorated but leaned to invigorated when she saw that Celestia wanted her to follow her as they were going for a bit of a detour. It became abundantly clear that her adoptive mother was testing her. They weaved in and out of traffic, down streets sunset didn't even know about, down to the old side of town and through several back alleys and eventually made it to the highway outside of town. They had to have been going for an hour before Celestia gestured to the gas station next to nice looking diner.

When they pulled up in front of the diner, they shut of their motorcycles and removed their helmets.

Before Sunset could speak, Celestia walled over and looked at her fuel gave and nodded, "You started at half a tank and we've gone about 30 miles. Keep that in mind while driving, you don't want to run out of fuel and be stranded on the highway, trust me."

"You got stranded on the highway?"

"Several times." Sunset snickered.

They went into the diner and chose a booth near the window.

"That was awesome!" Sunset said, "If you knew how to ride, why didn't you teach me?"

"Chrys's father was the one who taught her and she taught me and Luna so I figured she would be better suited." She smiled, "Besides, I thought it would be more fun to see your face when you got your first motorcycle. Turns out I was right."

Sunset snorted, "It did kind of surprise me but it was fun following you around!" She chuckled, "Never thought I'd say that."

The waitress came over and place a pot of tea in front of them.

Celestia poured them each a mug then smiled, "Well I never thought I'd be referring to you as my daughter a few months ago, so I guess we are both pleasantly surprised."

Sunset smiled and took a sip, "I still think stealing that crown was the best thing I ever did."

"I really hope you don't plan on repeating those transgressions, mind you." Celestia joked.

"Well there goes my plans for next week." Sunset said with a grin.

Now in a moment of regret, Sunset made Celestia laugh…. with tea in her mouth…right on to the waitress who came to get their orders. The two of them looked, horrified but not as baffled as the waitress who, calmly, smiled and walked away. They exchanged looks, each took out a twenty, slapped it on the table and ran out the door, all in sync.

They laughed when they made it outside.

"It isn't funny!" Celestia said, still laughing, "That poor waitress."

Sunset had to sit down, laughing so hard she had tears coming out of her eyes.

Celestia shook her head as she put her helmet on, "Alright, let's fill up and go home."

Sunset smiled and followed her lead.

**Author's Note:**

**Well it's been a while but hey! The first chapter is out. Just this once, I forewent the 20 chapter rule because it's almost been a year and this needs to get posted. Just remember that I am not on a post schedule due to the fact I only have another 7 chapters finished. I'll still only post once a week but some weeks may not have chapters until further notice. I;m still going to try to stock pile it.**

**The current cover art is temporary until I finish the real one so hold tight!**

**In other news I am officially a film student!**

**Well, enjoy the story!**


	2. Chapter 2: Mondays

Sunset slapped her blaring alarm clock and groaned, _Ugh, Monday._

The only positive thing was that she finally got her motorcycle, which was definitely worth getting out of bed for.

After getting dressed, she dragged herself down stairs and into the kitchen where Luna and Celestia sat at the island, the former looking as not ready for school as she did. Upon noticing Sunset enter the kitchen, Luna got up, poured another cup of coffee, then set it at Sunset's seat.

"Thanks." The teen said tiredly.

Luna just grunted in response.

Celestia sighed, "Every week."

"Monday's are evil." Sunset dead panned tiredly.

"The work of Satan." Luna agreed.

After some coffee, Sunset eventually got the energy to pop a bagel in the toaster and leaned on the counter.

The morning was relatively quiet when she got to school, but that wasn't new for a Monday. What _was_ different, however, was the tarps covering the soccer field.

It only took seconds after Sunset pulled into the lot that Rainbow and Rarity were next to her.

"Sweet ride, Sunset!" Rainbow said looking at the orange and yellow decal on the side that Luna had surprised her with when her and Celestia had returned the previous evening.

It was her cutie mark but it extended into brilliant flames.

"I must say, that motorcycle suits you, as does that jacket." Rarity said.

"Thanks," She adjusted her new leather jacket, "And a certain up and coming designer made it for me."

"I wonder who that could be." Rarity said with a smile as she turned and walked into the school.

Sunset shook her head with a grin before walking into the school with her friends. When they got the band room, Fluttershy, pinkie and AJ were already sitting on the risers, chatting away. When they saw Sunset, Pinkie squealed excitedly.

"You have your helmet!" She screamed, "This can only mean one thing."

"I got my bike?" Sunset smiled, "Yep!"

"Congratulations, Sunset." Fluttershy said, "I could never do something like that. It's much too dangerous for me."

"So!" Rainbow cut in, "Did you race Chrysalis home!?"

Sunset chuckled, "I actually raced Celestia home, on her motorcycle."

The room went silent.

"Turns out she's had her license this whole time, she and Luna just put their motorcycles in storage when it starts to get cold." Sunset explained, "It surprised me too."

"Who knew Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna were so awesome!" Rainbow said

"I'm pretty sure Sunset's known that for a while" AJ chimed in, causing a small smile to form on her face.

_So much has changed so much in the last five months. _Sunset smiled at the thought of everything that had led her to this point. All it took was for her to travel to an alternate dimension and turn into a literal demon.

Very few people knew that Sunset was adopted by Celestia, those were her friends, Luna, Chrysalis, the school nurse and the receptionist, Raven. Celestia and Sunset had discussed it at length shortly after it was official and they agreed it was probably in Sunset's best interest, for now at least.

The girls sat and talked for a bit before class started before the bell rang and they all went to class. Sunset smiled and waved to people in the hallways and most waved back. It was good to not be feared…or hated. School, for Sunset was looking up.

She did however need to watch herself, still having quite the short temper now that she was not preoccupied with worrying all the time.

Sunset and Applejack walked to the science hall together and split off into their separate biology classes. The former sat in her usual seat at the front of the class and got out her notebook and text book, happy to finally feel safe enough to have her back turned to the other students.

Half way through class, Sunset had a ball of paper bounce off her shoulder and land on her desk.

_Haven't had one of these for a while._ Sunset thought and, against her better judgement, uncrumpled the textbook. For once, she was glad she did.

The note read, '_Do your best, Sunset!'_

The girl grinned and put the note in her bag and payed attention to the lesson.

When lunch finally came, the Rainbooms all slumped down at their table.

"It still sucks that I don't have PE this semester." Rainbow said.

"At least you guys have friends in your classes!" Sunset exclaimed, "You guys are kind of all I got."

"You being in all honors isn't helping either." Rarity said.

"You just need another super smart friend to hang out with!" Pinkie said.

Sunset sighed, "I know I'm friends with you all, but that was like pulling teeth. I think I've reached my friendship quota."

"You can never have too many friends!" Pinkie replied.

Sunset chose not to argue, especially since arguing with the energetic girl was like trying to outrun a cheetah.

They sat and ate their lunches with idle chatter until the bell rang and they proceeded to class.

Sunset walked into the office after school and right past reception into Celestia's open door. She quietly sat down and started to do her homework. It was a routine both of them have gotten used to and Sunset didn't plan on skipping it even with her own way home.

After a while, Celestia spoke, "So, how was your day?"

"Good." Sunset said, "I got a paper ball thrown at me today."

Celestia stiffened at that. Sunset knew Celestia was still worried about how the other students treated Sunset and, like any rational teenager, she liked to keep her on her toes.

"It was just a positive, 'good luck' note. Probably for the Friendship games on Thursday."

Celestia relaxed and nodded, "Well that's wonderful to hear." She paused, remembering something. The principal reached into her desk and brought out a silver key, "I probably should have given you one a long time ago but I always drove you to and from school so there was no real need for one."

Sunset looked at her with a confused expression, "A key?"

Celestia chuckled, "It's a house key, Sunset. With you having your death trap license, you will probably start getting home before Luna and I some days. I'd feel a lot better if you had one."

Sunset smirked at how nonchalant Celestia used the term 'death trap license' despite Celestia having her own, "Oh, thanks!" She attached the key to her chain. It had her motorcycle keys, the spare key to the sushi place, the extra key to Celestia's car and an old, scorched and rusted key to one of the padlocks of the old building she used to live in. She liked to keep it on her so she remembered that things can always get better.

Sunset glanced out the window as a truck pulling onto the school, filled with dirt.

"What are you guys planning?" Sunset questioned Celestia.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Sunset." Celestia said as she pulled into the staff parking lot, "And it wasn't just my decision, Luna, Principal Cinch and Dean Cadence played a part in it as well. The Friendship Games only happen once every four years."

Sunset sighed, "Yeah, I know. It's all the girls have been talking about since last week. I'm still pretty surprised that the students chose me to be one of the ones to represent them. I'm still getting used to not being hated."

"Well," Celestia said, "You did save their lives. It's just a shame that it took the earthquake _and_ the Battle of the Bands to make them see that you're trying."

"And then there is also the magic. They probably think that it will give us some sort of advantage."

Celestia nodded, "Then there is your role as an honor student."

They both laughed, "Well, I guess there are a lot of reasons why they want me to participate."

Celestia smiled, "Alright, let's go home."

Sunset hopped to her feet and grabbed her helmet, "Alright, see you there!"

Celestia laughed and shook her head as they headed down the hall towards their perspective parking areas. One of the best positives of you mom being the principal and your aunt being vice principal is the fact that Sunset didn't have to pay eighty dollars for a student parking pass.

Sunset climbed on her bike after putting her helmet on and started the engine before pulling out of the lot. She could see Celestia's SUV a few streets down and was _really_ tempted to try to beat her home but if she caught Sunset speeding or trying to race a car during rush hour, she would be _so_ grounded.

It was an odd thought, really. Sunset had been on her own for so long that she was still getting used to having to listen to an adult outside of school or had to worry about the consequences of her actions. In all honesty, she really liked being able to rely and trust someone that way.

When they got closer to the house, Celestia let Sunset pass her, the younger girl pulled into the garage and Celestia pulled up next to Luna's car in the driveway.

"Thanks." Sunset said as she and Celestia entered the house.

"I should be thanking you." Celestia said, "Chrysalis leaves tracks on the grass every time she's over."

Sunset cocked her head to the side, "If she's going to leave them anyway, what's the difference if I do?"

"You live here." Celestia said, "At least the grass grows back by the time she comes over again."

They looked around and Luna was nowhere to be seen, meaning she was probably in her room , in the basement gaming or, talking to Chrysalis. It had been driving Sunset nuts that they still haven't gotten together despite the hand holding a couple weeks ago the day of her adoption. Sure, she knew hand holding didn't mean much to an outsider, but the blush on both of their faces that day made Sunset suspicious that it meant something more meaningful.

Celestia took the chicken out of the oven that, Luna seemed to have forgotten about.

_Yep, Chrysalis called. _Sunset thought.

"What's the damage?" Sunset asked.

"None, thankfully." Celestia said, "Will you run upstairs and tell Luna that dinner is ready, Sunset?"

Sunset nodded and left the kitchen, running up the stairs to get Luna. When she got to her door, it was silent so she knocked. No answer.

After a few more knocks, Sunset groaned and beat the door with her fist, "Luna! Come on! Dinner!"

She waited but still no answer came. Sunset sighed and went back into the kitchen.

"Did you check the study? She's not answering." She told Celestia.

"Will you go check please?" Celestia said, "I'm in the middle of carving a chicken."

Sunset grumbled on her way to study. She opened the door and immediately heard Luna's voice so, she followed it to the comfy chair on the upper level.

When Sunset got up the stairs she saw Luna reclined on the chair, so focused on her conversation that she didn't notice Sunset's arrival. It didn't take long for the teen to notice something odd: Luna's finger in her hair. She was _twirling_ her hair.

_Is she really twirling her hair? _Sunset thought to herself, _That's a new one._

Sunset cleared her throat, grabbing Luna's attention.

"Sorry, Chrys. I have to go, it's probably time for dinner." Luna said.

She then hung up her phone and looked at Sunset's amused expression.

"What is it now?" Luna questioned.

"When are you going to ask her out?" Sunset replied, "This is getting ridiculous."

"When are you going to stop being a pest?" She shot back.

Sunset shrugged, "When you two finally go on a date." Sunset turned and started to head back down the steps, "now hurry up, I'm hungry."

Luna rolled her eyes, and followed the girl.

After dinner, Sunset was helping Celestia clean the kitchen when her phone buzzed. She picked it up off the island behind her and looked at the message.

**RD: Emergency! Meet at Portal!**

_Oh boy._ Sunset looked at Celestia who was eyeing her curiously, "It's Rainbow, she sent an emergency to the group.

Celestia saw the way Sunset furrowed her brows in worry, "Go. I can finish up here."

Sunset smiled gratefully and grabbed her back pack as she fled the house.

Luna looked up from TV when Celestia came into the living room. "We're is she running off to?"

"I'm not sure." Celestia admitted, "Apparently Rainbow Dash sent the girls an emergency text."

Luna nodded, "I just hope it's nothing magical."

Celestia sighed, "Me too."

**Author's Note**

**Whoo! This was supposed to be the chapter for my birthday but crap happends and I lost my laptop for a week and a day. Now let's get these posted!**


	3. Chapter 3: Magic Returns

Sunset walked in the door around 9 and sighed.

Celestia, who was lying on the couch with a book, followed the girl with her eyes until she slumped down in the recliner, "That bad, was it?"

Sunset chuckled, "No. Apparently the big 'emergency' was because she needed an extra guitar string."

"That doesn't sound like a mature use for an emergency text." Celestia commented.

"Tell me about it." Sunset groaned, "Then she had us practice for three hours in the school hallway."

Celestia laughed.

Sunset rolled her eyes then frowned, "I was sitting on the steps writing to Twilight when this person came up and started feeling around the portal. I tried to get a look at them but they got on a bus before I could catch them."

Celestia studied her, the situation obviously worried the younger girl but when it came to Equestria, Celestia was at a loss. The only thing she knew about the world on the other side of the statue was that ponies were sentient, the princess that caused Sunset to run to this world in the first place was her counterpart and a bit about Sunset's personal life. Well, and the fact that it was filled with actual magic.

"I'm going to go paint my bike before I go to sleep." Sunset announced after a moment then, wordlessly went out to the garage.

Sunset grinned at the paint job. It was her cutie mark that faded into orange, yellow and red flames. Now all she needed to do was let it dry overnight then, after school the next day, she would apply the glossy coat before she could ride it.

By the time she got inside, Celestia had already gone upstairs to bed, only leaving the upstairs light on so Sunset could see. So, the teen went upstairs and dipped into the bathroom for a quick shower then went to sleep.

The next afternoon, Sunset's brain was still wracking itself, trying to figure out who that mysterious person was and why they were tampering with the portal. Rainbow believed it was a student from crystal prep.

It did make sense, they have been Canterlot High's biggest rivals since before Celestia went to school. However, the person didn't look like they were trying to prank them. They looked like they were deliberately checking out the portal.

_And what was that gadget they were using._ Sunset though, _It looked like some sort of spectrometer._

When the bell for class rang they all dispersed until they were called into the gym for an assembly. Sunset knew that Rainbow and the school marching band have been rehearsing for this assembly but she surely didn't expect a full-blown concert and was certainly not expecting her rainbow haired friend to grow wings without the use of her electric guitar.

"Woah!" Pinkie said.

Sunset sat in her seat slack jawed, _Woah is right. _

The assembly was dismissed shortly after and the girls went to meet a pretty happy Rainbow Dash backstage.

"Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy said as the group approached their friend, "That was amazing. Even _I_ feel like we can win."

"I feel like my school pride is at an all-time high!" Rarity said excitedly.

Sunset was thankful when Applejack, the queen of honesty, spoke, "Is anybody else wondering how Dash ponied up without playing her guitar?"

"I know right?" Rainbow said cockily, "It's probably because I'm so awesome."

"Maybe." Sunset said, only half paying attention, "I mean, you _are _awesome, but there's got to be more to it than that, right?" She placed her hand to her chin in thought, "It just seems so random."

"Well it would be nice if you girls could get a handle on it." Another voice said from behind Sunset. The fiery haired girl immediately recognized it as Luna's, "We'd like to keep magic as far away from the friendship games as possible. We don't want to be accused of cheating."

"We don't need magic to defeat those hoity-toity Crystal Preppers." Rarity said.

The rest of the girls agreed save for Sunset who furrowed her brows.

"Still," Vice-Principal Luna said, grabbing their attention again, "The Friendship games are serious business. We don't want any surprises, especially those that could cause us to forfeit." She looked to Sunset, "Sunset Shimmer. You came from a world of magic; perhaps you can get to the bottom of our magical development."

Sunset found it odd to listen to Luna talking to her as just a student now that they have been living under the same roof for months. She was grateful for this of course. Neither of them wanted the student body to think the Vice-Principal was playing favorites with the former bully when Sunset had just started to be accepted by the students again. They even voted her to be one of the students to represent them in the Friendship Games.

"I'll do my best." Sunset said which earned her a simple nod from the educator before she walked off.

"OK!" Rainbow said once she had left, "Anyone have any guesses what the events are going to be?"

All eyes went to Sunset.

"Don't look at me, they won't tell me anything. They don't even discuss the events at home." Sunset said.

"They won't even let us see what they're doing to the field." Applejack said. "You'd think that they'd at least tell competitors what they're competing in."

"It could be anything." Fluttershy spoke worriedly.

That is when Rarity chose to panic, "Anything? How will I ever pick the right outfit?"

Sunset sighed, "I really want to help but I'd better go focus on why Rainbow Dash ponied up. See ya later!"

"Seems like she's got everything under control." Pinkie pie said as Sunset slipped out the door.

_I wish. _Thought Sunset.

She ended up going to her locker to grab her bag and headed to the school library to try to work through things in a place that was most comfortable.

An hour later, she let out a groan. She had written down everything she knew about Equestrian magic but she was well aware that this wasn't Equestria and magic did not behave how she was used to. Her eyes fell to the journal that connected the human world to Equestria and, without hesitating, she jotted down a message to Twilight, hoping to get a little 'outside' help but it had been days since Twilight had returned any of her messages.

_She's a princess in Equestria. _Sunset thought to herself as she put the book into her bag. _She's way too busy to be bothered with such a small problem. _This caused sunset to frown at the memory of how Princess Celestia always seemed too busy to deal with her.

Sunset knew very well that wasn't the case with Twilight but she couldn't help but dwell on her insecurities of the past she had been working through since the night of the fall formal. She'd come to accept the other members of the Rainbooms as friends, though she still wasn't able to fully trust them which was another aspect she was working on. Out of all of them, Sunset knew she could talk to Rarity if she really needed someone to talk to.

Then there was her family. She liked to talk to Celestia though, most of the time, she had to be prompted and through them she allowed herself to just be a teenager. She'd stopped trying to grow up so much at once but she still had a more mature demeanor about her that she couldn't seem to shake.

All in all, though, she had come a long way.

_If I'm right and our magic __**is**_ _changing, _She thought, _then what is causing it to change? There has to be a factor in there somewhere that I can't see._

The bell for home jolted Sunset out of her train of thought. She quickly packed her bag and walked to the front of the school to wait for Celestia or Luna to get off of work.

Sunset sighed heavily when she plopped down on her bed only for there to be a knock on the door moments later.

"Come in." She said and Celestia poked her head in.

"How was your day?" She asked, entering the room and closing the door.

Sunset scooted over so Celestia could sit down, "It was school I guess. Other than Rainbow's surprise pony up during the assembly."

"Yes, and I heard Luna tasked you to try and get it under control." Celestia commented.

Sunset could tell that Celestia wasn't happy about Luna asking that of her.

"Don't be mad at her." Sunset said, "She has a point. I'm pretty much your only option for controlling this. It's just…" She sighed.

"That you have no idea how magic works here?" Celestia offered.

Sunset nodded. She often didn't discuss magic with her family as none of them really understood anything she was saying. It was the one thing she knew she was alone in. It was fine though because now she had a way of asking for interdimensional help.

"I miss things making sense." Sunset said finally.

"So, do I." Celestia said, "My job was so much simpler before I was introduced to magical teenagers from parallel universes."

Sunset frowned slightly.

"But," Celestia added, "It makes everything a little more interesting."

Sunset smirked, "A little?"

Celestia laughed then stood up, "I am sure everything will work out."

"Yeah I guess."

"Now, come down stairs to help us pick what to order, Luna and I don't feel like cooking." Celestia said.

Sunset smiled and followed her adoptive mother down stairs.

After stuffing themselves with Chinese food, Sunset went out to the garage where she put the last coat of paint on her motorcycle then went in the house to draw until she felt like sleeping. She checked the journal before she went to sleep but still no reply from Princess Twilight.

_Looks like I'm on my own for this._

**Author's Note**

**And here is last Friday's! See you guys tomorrow for this week's chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Friendship Games Part 1

**Author's Note**

**OK, I know the events of Rainbow Rocks were kind of repetitive in Scars but the way the characters react to the situations, namely Sunset and Celestia, are important. I did my best to write it so it was interesting and not as boring or repetitive as my writing for Scars. So enjoy!...hopefully.**

**I was also featured last night! So thanks and everyone have fun. Happy Brony-Con!**

"So, this is the Twilight that was born here?" Luna clarified.

Sunset nodded.

Shortly after the party, Sunset, Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna gathered in Celestia's office due to the confusion of Twilight Sparkle's appearance.

"And now we can't even get the help from Equestria's Twilight because this Twilight did something to the portal." Sunset explained, "At this point, I'm actually concerned as to what she's doing. Someone could get hurt."

Celestia nodded, "I understand but we cannot just go and start a panic among the students. Twilight seemed like a nice girl, I doubt she would do anything bad with it."

"Not on purpose!" Sunset stressed, "You should have seen Pinkie Pie. She looked like she was about to pass out. It was the first time we _wanted _to give her a boost."

"Sunset," Celestia said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I believe you are overreacting. What happened last time likely will not happen again."

Sunset sighed, "I know but for me, it was terrifying."

"We get that." Luna said, "But you need to leave that in the past where it belongs."

Sunset nodded and looked at the clock, "Shouldn't you guys be starting the first event?"

The sister's looked at the clock and the three of them rushed out of the room.

In the academic decathlon, there are 7 events: Chemistry, wood shop, spelling, baking, art, history and the elimination equation. Each student has to participate in at least three of the six events and only one can participate in the Elimination equation.

Team CHS discussed the events and they all made it a point of getting Sunset to do the most difficult subjects as she was, for some reason, the only honor student on the team. Sunset was sure that Micro Chips was an honor student as well, but he explained that he was just simply good at chess and working with computers.

Sunset would be doing the history competition with Rarity, Fluttershy, Micro Chips, and Lyra. Everyone was required to do Chemistry. Sunset and her friends would do the spelling bee, no one even wanted Sunset _near_ a stove and the team also assigned Sunset to the final event.

Sunset was flattered that they had so much faith in her.

CHS lost the chemistry, spelling and wood shop competitions but excelled in art, history and baking. Sunset couldn't help but feel stressed out due to the other Twilight but didn't want to let her school down.

Now, with both schools in a tie, Sunset and Twilight approached the stage, each with their own nervousness getting the better of them. Celestia gave Sunset an encouraging smile and Dean Cadence gave Twilight the same.

Sunset raised a brow, _Interesting._

Next thing she knew, she was zooming through an advanced math equation. She worked the numbers out first in her mind then transferring the work onto the chalkboard. She finished just as the timer went off.

Principal Cinch, with a small, smug smile, looked at Sunsets answer and said "Incorrect."

It was then that Sunset realized that she had put in the wrong number for her last calculation and Crystal Prep was deemed the winner of the academic decathlon.

Sunset frowned and was shocked when her friends cheered and initiated a group hug.

"But we didn't win." Sunset said.

Applejack rested an arm on her shoulder and smiled, "That was as close to winning as Canterlot High has ever been."

Just then, Cadence announced that Sunset, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie would be moving on for team Canterlot High. Crystal Prep's finalists were Twilight, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat and Sunny Flare.

All of the CHS students cheered for their fellow classmates but Sunset was surprised when the Crystal Preppers just mumbled their congratulations in the most unexcited voices Sunset ever heard from someone who just won. Sunset didn't let it get to her though. She enjoyed the celebrations with her classmates.

A half an hour later, Sunset was in the practice room drawing when Applejack and Rarity came in, practically holding up Fluttershy.

"What happened?" Sunset asked worriedly grabbing a candy bar from her bag and handing it to her friend.

"We found her half asleep in the bushes." Applejack said.

"I'm fine, really." Fluttershy said, "I can feel myself getting my energy back."

"Let me guess," Sunset narrowed her eyes, "Twilight."

Fluttershy nodded.

Rainbow and Pinkie poked their heads into the room. "What are you guys doing? Let's go check out the field before the competition begins!" Rainbow said.

Sunset looked to Fluttershy who was already looking much better, "Are you OK?"

She nodded and rose to her feet and began walking to the door.

"OK?" Rainbow said, looking at her friend in concern before shifting to what looked to be the beginning of anger. "What happened?"

They walked down the hall while Fluttershy spoke, "All I did was hand Twilight a bunny. Then, I Ponied-Up."

"I don't get it." Sunset said in thought, "Rarity's magic came out when she made us outfits the other day, Pinkie's when she fixed the party and now Fluttershy."

"And then," Fluttershy continued, "Twilight's pendant thingy pulled the magic right out of me. I Couldn't even stand up."

"Like me at the party." Pinkie said.

"And me right before we met Twilight." Rarity said in thought.

Sunset stopped walking and faced her friends, "So she's stealing magic?"

"I don't know." Applejack said, "She doesn't seem like the magic stealing type."

"Yeah," Sunset agreed, "But she had something to do with closing the portal. If her pendant can pull in magic, maybe it stole the portal too."

"How?" asked Fluttershy.

"I Don't know." Sunset admitted, "and the pony, or person or princess that can help me figure this out is completely unreachable now!"

Pinkie suddenly appeared between Applejack and Sunset, "Which is too bad because Twilight knows everything about magic, and portals, and magical portals and portable magics!" Pinkie then fell out the door to the field.

Rainbow helped her friend to her feet, "For now, let's just focus on beating the Shadow Bolts." She grinned, "And as long as this event puts me in a playing field, I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"It puts you in a playing field alright." Applejack said.

Sunset and the others faced the same direction as Applejack all of their mouths hung open.

The field had been turned into a massive relay arena with archery, a race track and a motocross course.

Sunset stared at it, "Am I the only one who thinks this is overkill?"

Applejack walked over and kicked one of the jumps then looked to Rarity, "I don't suppose you made motocross outfits?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous." She said, "Of course I did!"

She pulled two outfits from thin air and handed them to Sunset and Rainbow

Sunset furrowed her brows, "What are we going to do about Twilight?"

"I don't think we have anything to worry about, Sunset." Applejack tried to assure her.

_But what if someone gets hurt?_ Sunset thought, taking one more look at the course.

Celestia fidgeted nervously at the judges' panel by the field as the competitors prepared for the Tri-Cross Relay. Sunset had talked to her before she went to get changed. According to her, it seemed that this other Twilight was unconsciously stealing magic. Usually she would have faith that Sunset and her friends could handle it if need be, but her adoptive daughter seemed concerned about the wellbeing of the other students.

"Maybe we should just forfeit." She whispered to her sister.

"Relax, Tia." Luna assured her, "Sunset said we shouldn't let anyone panic. Besides, I am positive that the girls can defend the other students if need be."

Celestia sighed and nodded. "I sure hope you're right."

Luna smiled, "Of course I am. Have I ever led you astray?"

"Last time I listened to you, Sunset ended up in the hospital." Celestia raised her brow.

"That was not my fault. You know I was right." Luna then took a deep breath, understanding that she was more concerned about Sunset than anything else.

"Tia, you need to relax." Luna said.

Celestia nodded as Dean Cadence came over the microphone, Welcome everyone to the Friendship Games' Tri-Cross Relay!" There were cheers from the crowd, "In this event, our qualifying competitors will face off in archery, speed skating and finally, motocross." Dean Cadence held up an air horn, "So, if the competitors are ready…" She blew the horn and the competitors were off.

Crystal Prep's first competitor made a bull's eye on the first try while Fluttershy was still struggling to use her bow. Twilight struggled to get a bullseye by the time AJ and Fluttershy had gotten theirs.

"Oh, Twilight." Cadence said under her breath, catching Celestia's attention.

Celestia knew the sound of personal worry of a student when she heard it, "How do you know Twilight outside of school?" She asked.

Cadence blushed but leaned over so Principal Cinch couldn't hear. "I used to babysit her before university but I was always close to her family. Her older brother and I started dating in College. Don't let Principal Cinch know though. She doesn't exactly play fair."

Celestia nodded, "I remember."

"Tia!" Luna said, pointing to the field.

Celestia shifted her attention to the giant plant monsters now starting to cover the entire track.

"What is going on?" Cadence said worriedly, watching Twilight trying to grab something.

Celestia said nothing as her gaze trained on the motocross racers and watched Rainbow and Sunset dodging the plants. The next thing she knew, Sunset bailed to avoid one of the plants and slid under it, smacking her helmet on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5: Second Round (FG Part 2)

**Author's Note**

**So, with the amazing help of AliceLiz on FiM Fiction, I edited all of the friendship games chapters so they're a little less...boring. This includes chapter 4 which has been updated as well. I also know that, no, it's not Friday but consider this a "I'm sorry the last chapter sucked" chapter and, hopefully, it sucks a lot less.**

* * *

When she saw the plant stretch out in front of her, one of Chrysalis's most valuable lessons kicked in: how to minimize damage in an accident. Sunset had good enough reflexes to bail off of her bike rather than run right into the plant though she smacked her head off the ground hard enough that she started to see spots.

What are Equestrian plants doing on the field? Sunset thought as she got to her knees.

Celestia had never had genuine fear as she did when she saw one of the monsters poise over Sunset who didn't seem to notice. There was no way she would make it there in time, all she could do was watch in horror as it lunged straight towards her daughter.

After the fear came the relief as she saw, almost in slow motion, mere seconds before it chomped down on Sunset, Rainbow Dash, Celestia's new favorite of Sunset's friends, swooped in and pulled her out.

"Tia." Luna said, worriedly.

It was then that Celestia realized she had shed a few tears and she whipped them away.

"You should go to check on the students." She suggested, giving her a look that told Celestia all she needed to know

Sunset watched Rainbow defend the other contestants and could feel her anger and worry grow. I knew someone would get hurt!

She sped through the course, dodging plants and holes just wanting the race to be over already before someone got really hurt. She was surprised that no one stopped it yet.

Sunset raced down the track until she and the other Crystal Prep rider were neck in neck. It wasn't until the last second when she pulled ahead through the finish line.

Canterlot High cheered at the victory. Dean Cadence then told all the students to proceed to the gym as the plants retreated back to where they came from.

Finally, all the plants disappeared and the field was silent.

"Is everybody all right?" Applejack asked as she, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rarity ran over to Sunset.

Sunset was sore and was ninety percent sure she had painful road rash on her back but fine over all. She was angry though. She knew that because of this, four of her friends and six of the Crystal preppers had been stuck in the center of the arena, Rainbow risked her life protecting everyone, and she almost died! Again! Sunset was far from 'OK' in her head.

"Better than alright," Rainbow said as she landed, "We won!"

Sunset ripped her helmet off, "Yeah we won, but someone could have been seriously hurt!" Sunset yelled "The magic is going haywire and I have no idea how to fix it!"

"Um, Excuse me." The group turned to see Twilight shifting nervously, staring at the ground, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just wanted to learn about the strange energy coming from your school. I didn't know it was magic or how it works."

Of course, you didn't. Sunset thought, trying her best to control her anger.

Rainbow Dash walked up to her with a smile, "It's OK, neither do we."

They watched as her pendant lifted into the air and opened on its own.

"Oh, no!" Twilight cried, "No, no, no! Not again!"

They watched at the pendant sucked the magical energy out of Rainbow Dash. Sunset ran to her friend and eased her to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Twilight said, struggling to close the pendant. "It just started absorbing energy on its own but I don't know how!"

Sunset was starting to lose what little patience she had left, "What do you mean 'you don't know how'?" She growled.

Suddenly, a small spark escaped creating what looked like a tear in the dimensional space between the human world and Equestria.

"It also causes these corresponding rips to appear!" Twilight said, panicking. "I don't know how that works either."

Sunset looked at the slowly growing rip, she couldn't stop thinking about what could have happened. She could have been killed, her friends could have gotten hurt, this Twilight could have gotten hurt or worse messing with this. Sunset wasn't mad that this girl was tampering with magic, she was angry that this Twilight didn't consider how dangerous what she was doing is.

"Is there anything you do know?" Sunset snapped, "Like how to get our magic back? Or how to fix the portal to Equestria?"

"Equestria?" The purple girl asked.

Sunset ignored her, "You're supposed to be so smart, but did you ever think that you shouldn't be messing around with things you don't understand?" Sunset yelled angrily, closing the pendant and, in turn, closed the rip.

"But I want to understand!" Twilight said, looking fearfully at Sunset.

"But you don't!" Sunset almost screamed, "And worst of all, you put the lives of my friends and everyone here in danger!"

"I'm sorry." Twilight said with tears in her eyes, "I didn't mean to."

The girl ran off followed by her dog, Spike called after her but Sunset was too enraged to care that the dog talked, she'd deal with that later.

After a moment, the realization of what she'd done clicked as Rainbow gave her a concerned look. Sunset face palmed.

I can't believe I just did that. What is wrong with me? Sunset thought before she heard arguing form across the field.

She turned and saw Cinch talking, or arguing, with Celestia while Luna and Dean Cadence stood off to the side, the former not looking too happy.

"Was this your strategy all along?" Cinch said as Sunset and her friends approached, "To force us into accepting you as equals? I think not! The games will continue, and Crystal Prep will prevail despite your antics and whatever performance enhancing regimen your students are on!"

Principal Cinch stormed off and Sunset spoke, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop all this from happening."

"It's not your fault, Sunset." Celestia said.

"Isn't it?" Sunset pressed, "I should know how to control the magic I brought here, but I don't! I let everybody down. And now Principal Cinch thinks we're cheating!"

Celestia met Sunset's eyes, "It doesn't matter what Principal Cinch thinks."

"But it does." Sunset argued, "The students here at CHS don't just want to win. They want to beat Crystal Prep! It isn't gonna count if the other side doesn't really think they lost. Crystal Prep is never gonna believe we won fair and square if there's magic around. And that magic is only around because of me."

Celestia looked at Sunset's frown and glanced around then gave Cadence a small smile.

"Why don't you girls go get changed." Celestia said to Sunset's friends, "Sunset and I need to talk."

The girls all left, giving Sunset a pat on the back or a hug that Sunset was too distracted with her own thoughts to return.

Now, only Sunset and the three educators remained in the field.

Celestia leaned down to Sunset's height, "Come here." She said and Sunset understood, stepping forward so Celestia could envelop her in a hug, one Sunset didn't hesitate to return. "Are you alright?" Celestia asked, looking her over.

Sunset nodded, "I think I just have a little road rash."

Celestia gave a relieved sigh, "I was so worried, I thought that plant thing was going to…" she sighed, "Sunset you could have been seriously hurt or worse."

Sunset gave her a small smile, "But I wasn't. I'm fine." She sighed with a frown, "I think I scared Twilight."

Celestia gave her a questioning look.

"I lost it. I screamed at her and, yes, she was tampering with something she didn't understand but she didn't deserve that." Sunset said, "I just got so angry, I couldn't control what was coming out of my mouth."

"Sunset, it's alright. You were upset, it's perfectly normal." Celestia tried to assure her.

"No, it's not alright!" Sunset said, "I upset her. What if she tires something that she'll regret?"

Celestia kissed the top of her head, "It will all work itself out. You can't blame yourself for this. Now, go get changed before the last event starts and we'll talk about this more later.

With that Sunset ran off and past Luna and Cadence. Sunset knew that if Celestia actually let it be known that she was her mom in front of another teacher, said teacher could be trusted. Besides, Luna hadn't shut up about seeing Cadence since the friendship games was announced.

Once Sunset disappeared inside the school, Cadence and Luna approached Celestia.

"So, you adopted a teenager?" Cadence questioned.

"Yes, I did." Celestia smiled.

"It took her forever too." Luna said, "First she destroyed the front of the school, then she had a panic attack, then a student gave her a concussion while the entire student body hated her, then there was the earthquake which neither of them likes to talk about, and that's just what happened in order to get her to move in!"

"What happened to her parents?" Cadence asked.

"Her birth-parents? Not even she knows." Celestia said, "And she hasn't seen her previous family since she was ten."

Cadence nodded, "So, what was with the giant plants?"

Luna sighed, "At this point, only Sunset really knows."

"What have you two gotten yourselves into?" Cadence questioned.

"You have no idea." Luna said.

Celestia cleared her throat, "Why don't we just head over to the front of the school."


	6. Chapter 6: Final Round (FG Part 3)

All of the students gathered in the courtyard and Cadence stood at the podium waiting for the students to gather for the final event of the friendship games. All Sunset could think about was how she upset Twilight, a person she didn't even know. Sure, she looked like the Equestrian princess but, much like Celestia, she was a completely different person.

"I don't feel like playing these games anymore." Fluttershy said after Luna had finished explaining the rules for the capture the flag game.

"But we have to play." Rainbow insisted, "This is the last event!"

"It's a little hard to focus with all the magic stealing and portal opening" Rarity said.

"And I feel awful about what I said to Twilight." Sunset told her friends.

"Especially since she obviously didn't even mean to do the stuff she did." Fluttershy said, "She's actually really nice."

Sunset grimaced at her friend's honesty and buried her face in her hands. Yep, I'm a horrible person.

"Let's just get through this last event and prove we're not a bunch of cheaters." Applejack said then put a comforting hand on Sunset's shoulder, "Then you can go over and apologize."

Sunset sighed, "Yeah. I just wish I had said what I meant. I was just so angry and scared of what could have happened, none of my words came out right. I was just as concerned about her getting hurt as I was about you guys! It came out as if I didn't care."

"Now, Sunset." Rarity said, "It didn't come across quite like that. Though I am surprised, you haven't lost your temper like that for quite some time."

"Yeah, I kind of forgot you had one." Rainbow said.

Sunset chuckled, "I guess that's a positive but I've been so stressed the past five months that I didn't have time to be angry."

Pinkie's expression turned into shock along with the rest of Sunset's friends. Sunset raised a brow and Fluttershy pointed to something behind her.

Sunset turned around to see Twilight slowly making her way into the middle of the court yard looking afraid, clutching her pendant.

What is she doing? Sunset thought approaching cautiously as Twilight took off the pendant. She looked to the shadow bolts and saw the look on Cinch's face. Oh no.

Twilight held the pendant in her hand and traced a finger over it as Luna came over the intercom. That was a look Sunset knew all too well; undeniable temptation.

No, don't do it. She begged Twilight internally, You don't want that! I should have taken it from her when I had the chance.

Sunset started running to Twilight as she began to open the pendant.

"Twilight, no!" Her dog yelled, but it was too late.

A powerful wave of energy knocked Sunset and the surrounding students off their feet. Now, all Sunset could do was watch as Twilight was lifted into the air by all the magic she had taken and it began to suck her in.

Celestia watched the terrifying scene unfold in front of her. She remembered the night of the formal when she and the entire student body had seen Sunset transform, much like this. The mortified yet sad look on Sunset's face told her that the young girl remembered the same. The only difference was that in Sunset's mind, it was more vivid and painful to watch.

Sunset felt as if the claw of her demon was wrapped around her heart, squeezing painfully. She knew that stolen magic burned and turned dark. It feeds on the insecurities buried deep inside, bringing them to the surface, forcing you to watch, having no control over your own body.

Sunset snapped out of her thoughts when Twilight burst from the ball of magic, she saw what the other girl had become and she couldn't help but blame herself. If she hadn't yelled at her, tired to explain things and let her know how bad the risks were, even offered to teach her about Equestrian magic, she wouldn't have run off, she would have known better than to release the magic in her pendant, she wouldn't have been tempted to do so. Fluttershy had been right in saying that the purple girl hadn't meant it, that she was actually a kind person. She would have understood.

Now, that same girl hovered in the air with a maniacal laugh in a demonic form with wings and a glowing horn and Sunset only had herself to blame.

Twilight looked to Sunset and laughed, "You were right. I didn't understand magic before! But I do now!"

Her horn pulsed and magical energy flowed down her arm and out of her hand, blasting the Wonder Colt statue to pieces, but the portal remained untouched. Then, in the same space, a rip opened, revealing a building in Equestria.

Oh no. Sunset gulped.

A crack formed and stretched to Sunset and her friends. They dodged just in time for Twilight to rip it open. More cracks formed and Twilight kept opening portals.

Sunset looked around, She's going to hurt someone!

"Twilight, you can't do this!" Sunset yelled, hoping to talk her way out of this.

The last thing Sunset wanted was to subject her to a rainbow laser and she would avoid it at all costs.

"Why not?" Twilight grinned, "There is a whole other world right there and it's just filled with magic."

Twilight aimed for the school doors where Celestia, Luna and Dean Cadence stood. Sunset looked horrified as a portal ripped open right were Cadence and Celestia had been standing, Luna, however managed to avoid it altogether. Her heart broke for a moment but Luna caught her eye and gestured for her to remain calm, they were all right.

"But you're destroying this world to get it!" Sunset yelled back at Twilight.

"So what? There's more magic there." Twilight said, "And I want to understand it all!"

Sunset almost realized too late that Twilight was aiming a massive blast at her, but luckily, she managed to dodge, landing hard on her shoulder. The blast however, opened up a giant hole over Equestria that a few students had just avoided falling into. There was no way one of them would survive that fall. Then, the rift began cracking around the edges.

Sunset looked on the ground where she landed and spotted Twilight's pendant, picking it up though unsure as to what she was going to do with it.

CHS and Crystal prep students helped each other from falling into the hole, Rarity and another student almost falling if it weren't for the other Crystal Prep students.

Sunset stood up, desperately trying to formulate a plan when Twilight's pendant lit up towards her friends. Then, one by one, her friends began to light up with magical energy and the light began spinning around the watch-like surface of the pendant.

It's like a spectrometer for magic. Sunset realized.

Then, the answer hit her. At the formal, Sunset hadn't wanted friends, she didn't even want help but it wasn't her this time. Twilight was just in a bad situation. She was nice and Sunset knew she is better person that she was back then.

Celestia peaked out from the school doors to see Sunset staring at the pendant before she looked behind her and met Celestia's eyes. She smiled at Sunset and the teen turned back to Midnight Sparkle with newfound determination.

She's better. Sunset thought.

"This isn't the way!" Sunset said, getting demon Twilight's attention, "I know you feel powerful right now! Like you can have everything you want! I've been where you are." Sunset admitted, "I've made the same mistake you're making!"

Sunset breathed, desperately wanting to get through to the other girl. She needed to know that she wasn't alone.

"I put on a crown and, just like you, I was consumed with the magic it contained." Sunset said, "I thought it could give me everything I wanted!"

"Oh, you're wrong." Twilight said, "Unlike you, I can have everything I want!"

"No, you can't!" Sunset said with sincerity, "Even with all that power and magic, you'll still be alone." She raised the pendant, "True magic comes from honesty, loyalty, laughter, generosity, kindness."

Each of her friends glowed brighter as Sunset called out each of their elements, trying to draw form her own magic deep in side. The pendant then absorbed their willingly given magic and lifted Sunset in the air.

"I understand you, Twilight." Sunset said, "And I want to show you the most important magic of all."

Celestia watched worriedly as Sunset shut the device and threw it to the ground, enveloping her in it's magic, much like it did to Twilight and to her many months ago. Only this time, it was warm but didn't burn. It felt as it purified her. She felt as if she created something powerful as the magic flowed through her.

No one could believe their eyes as Sunset emerged as something that could only be described as angelic. Her wings were gold and she had a horn that shone with the purity of the Sun.

She wasn't sure how she knew what to do, and chalked it up to the magic influencing her mind. She blasted rays of light, closing the rips and repairing the ground. Twilight growled and charged at her with a ball of purple energy and Sunset met her with her own. Sending them both backwards but still in the air.

Both girls sent another blast towards each other, constantly outing streams of pure magic. Sunset started to panic as Twilight started to over power her until another voice spoke out through all the chaos.

"Twilight!" Sunset heard spike call.

Unknown to Sunset at the time, Twilight's mind became clear for a single moment. All Sunset felt was Twilight's magic give. This gave Sunset the window she needed to overpower Twilight, both girls disappearing in a pillar of light.

Twilight opened her eyes in the white void, Sunset floating in front of her. She looked into her eyes, seeing only kindness and empathy.

Sunset felt Twilight's fear, guilt and sorrow. She felt for her, she was her. Not long ago. She could feel the silent plea for help.

"Take my hand, Twilight." Sunset offered her hand, genuinely giving her a choice, "Let me show you that there is another way."

Just as quickly as it had appeared, the pillar vanished, revealing a very human Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer, hand in hand.

Sunset had never felt so relieved.

Twilight released Sunset's hand and held her arms close to her body with tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"I know." Sunset sighed with a smile, "and going by my own experiences, they'll forgive you."

Twilight still kept her eyes trained on the ground so, Sunset placed her hands over Twilight's and smiled.

Suddenly there was barking coming towards them and, next thing they know, Twilight is on the ground having been tackled by her dog. Sunset smiled as Twilight giggled and put her glasses back on.

It was then that Principal Cinch crawled out from whatever hole she was hiding in, straightening herself as she angrily walked up to Celestia who was headed towards the group of girls.

"Principal Celestia," Cinch said in an annoyed tone, "On behalf of Crystal Prep, I demand that you forfeit the friendship games!"

Sunset watched as Celestia raised an annoyed brow. Dean Cadence looked unimpressed with her colleague and Luna just looked like she was going to pounce on the woman though no one present would have stopped her if she did.

"Clearly, CHS has had an unfair advantage for quite some time," She crossed her arms confidently, "and it's certainly obvious that your students have been using magic for their own benefit."

It was Celestia's turn to speak, "I'd like to think that saving the world benefits us all." She spoke with a smile but Sunset could see in her mother's eyes that she too wanted to slap the bitter woman and she kind of wished she did.

"At least she didn't manipulate Twilight into releasing all the stolen magic and turning into a power-crazed magical creature that tried to rip the world apart just to win a game." Another Crystal Prep student, Sugarcoat, said.

Sunset saw Twilight cringe at the last bit so, Sunset placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in when you say it all at once." Pinkie Pie said.

"That's ridiculous!" Cinch said.

Spike was the one to speak, "Nope. That's pretty much what happened."

Sunset smiled at the talking dog while others, mostly Crystal Prep students, eyed him warily.

"Actually," Sour Sweet said in a regret full voice, though Sunset couldn't tell if it was real or not, "We're all to blame." Then her tone turned bitter in and instant, "But it was mostly her." She pointed to Cinch.

Cinch looked as if she was about to blow a fuse, she was so angry, "Obviously, my students have been infected with you're magic, but I plan on taking all of this up with the school board!"

Sunset's eyes widened, School board? Celestia and Luna could lose their jobs and my friends and I could be expelled, or worse.

She looked worriedly at Celestia who only met her eyes for a moment before speaking.

"Good." She said, and Sunset raised a brow. "I'm sure they would be very interested in hearing all about the magical students with wings."

"Oh, and the portals to different dimensions." Luna chimed in.

It was now Cadences turn, "And don't forget to tell them about the talking dog."

Sunset couldn't help but smile as the other student's giggled, Yeah, we're good. My family's awesome.

"Because that would never ruin your reputation." Spike said sarcastically.

Cinch looked around at all the students and staff, clearly against her. Sunset was sure she would flip but, instead, she immediately appeared collected as she straightened her jacket and walked off with no more than a simple 'humph'.

As soon as she was gone, Celestia spoke. "Well, I know these Friendship Games haven't been what any of us have expected, but given what we've all just been through, I think it's fair to declare us all winners."

Then, all of the student's cheered and some even patted Sunset and Twilight on the back. This caused them both to look at each other and grin. That was also when Sunset remembered she had road rash and probably a minor shoulder injury but she was too happy to worry about it.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Yeah this weeks chapter! Now, I'm really looking forward to getting this story on all four hooves! I'll see you next week!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Next Chaprer

After the cheering died down, medals were awarded and the students started chatting. Sunset watched as Celestia, Luna and Cadance started talking to various students and seemed to escort a couple inside the building. Sunset knew exactly what they were doing, sending kids to the nurse's office.

Sunset, being her hospital hating self, attempted to avoid them. For a moment, Sunset had apparently forgotten who she lived with and they _both_ cornered her.

"You can either go to the nurse, or to the hospital. Take your pick." Celestia said.

Sunset sighed and began to walk towards the school, followed by Celestia while Luna continued her rounds.

"Did you find Twilight?" She asked.

"We decided to bring you two in last." Celestia said, "I at least know that you have a wonderful case of road rash."

"Was anyone else hurt?"

"Other than a small scrape or two from tripping, none." Celestia said.

Sunset smiled as they rounded the corner to the nurse's office and walked in where Nurse Tenderheart was waiting on them.

"Did Twilight come in yet?" She asked, voice full of concern.

"Not yet." She said.

Sunset frowned as Tender Heart lead her to a bed and ordered her to take off her shirt.

"Other than minor road rash, your back is fine." The nurse said then started pressing against her neck and shoulders.

Sunset winced when she reached a tender spot on her left shoulder.

"Ow! Would you stop that?" Sunset growled.

Celestia glared at Sunset, causing her to glance away.

"She just bruised it, she's fine." Tender Heart concluded as Sunset pulled her shirt and jacket back on.

It was then that the door opened and Cadence came in with Twilight and Spike.

"Sunset!" Spike said and came running over, "Are you alright?"

Sunset glanced at Twilight who waited for an answer as well. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Twilight smiled and Spike just urged for Sunset to pet him in which she obliged.

Celestia ushered her out of the room and out side, not giving her time to think about the possible injuries Twilight might have.

She found her friends hanging out by the portal so, she went to meet them.

"Sunset!" Pinkie said and enveloped her in a hug, causing her to wince and jerk away slightly, "Oh, are you OK?"

"I'm fine." Sunset said, her friends gave her unconvinced looks, "Seriously, I'm fine. I have some road rash and a bruised shoulder, that's it."

They continued to stare, frustrating Sunset but with her medical history, she couldn't really blame them.

"You really think Celestia would let me stay here and talk to you guys if it was anything major?" She said logically, "Where's the trust?"

They seemed satisfied in her answer and Rarity spoke., "We do trust you dear, just not with your physical health."

"Yeah," Rainbow said, "You've gotta learn to tell us when you're hurt and stop being so stubborn."

Sunset shrugged, knowing full well that Rainbow was right.

"Anyway," rainbow continued, "That was totally awesome!"

"You looked like an angel." Fluttershy agreed.

Sunset smiled but didn't say anything as her friends went on and on about how cool the whole battle was and how awesome she looked. She let her mind wander to Princess Twilight as she walked away from the group to lean against the portal, smiling at the fact that she hadn't actually needed her. She believed she even managed to figure out how magic here actually worked.

"Still no word from Princess Twilight?" Sunset looked up to see Fluttershy standing next to her.

"Not yet." She admitted, "But, I think I may have figured out how magic works in this world." Her friends now gathered around her once again, "We pony up when we are showing the truest part of ourselves." She smiled, "I was so busy waiting for someone else to give me the answers that I gave up looking for them myself. I'm sure that there will be more magical problems popping up from now on. Princess Twilight has her own problems to deal with and can't always be around to help us."

"But maybe I can be?" A familiar voice spoke, drawing the group's attention to the human Twilight approach with Principal Celestia.

Sunset looked to Celestia and gave her a wide smile, "It seems that we have a new Wonder Colt here at Canterlot High."

"I'm not sure how much help I would be," Twilight said nervously, "But I'd like to try if you would all give me a chance."

Sunset wasn't sure which of her friends smiled the widest but Celestia was sure that Sunset was the happiest at that moment.

"I'm sure I can count on you girls to make her feel at home." Celestia said.

Sunset grinned, walking over and draping an arm over her shoulder, "You sure can!"

It ended up turning into a big group hug and Celestia simply stood there with a smile.

Cadence strolled up and they all broke apart, "Celestia and I have some things to discuss. If you want to get to know your new friends, Twilight, I can give you a lift home after wards."

Twilight smiled, "Thanks Dean Cadence."

Cadence smiled, "Now, Twilight, now that you aren't going to Crystal Prep, you can get into the habit of calling me Cadence again."

Twilight nodded and the two educators walked off towards the school.

Sunset leaned back against the portal, "So, I'm guessing you want to know more."

Twilight nodded.

"Well first off," Sunset knocked on the portal, "This isn't an ordinary pedestal, this is a portal into that other world."

Sunset went on to explain the basics and each of her friends left one by one as they either got bored or their rides came. She figured that she'd get all the 'need to knows' out in one go but, she soon found it hard to keep her eyes open, same with Twilight.

"It feels like all my energy has been zapped all of a sudden." Sunset said, resting against the steps of the school.

Twilight nodded, "I think that we're coming down from our adrenaline high from earlier."

Sunset nodded, "I'm going to sleep for a few days."

Twilight snickered, "If you do, you should go to a hospital. It wouldn't be natural you might have some weird disease or something."

Sunset smirked.

They remained quiet for a few moments before Sunset broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you like that in the field." Sunset said. "I came off as if I didn't care."

"It's fine." Twilight said, "You were just worried about your friends."

"It's not fine." Sunset insisted, "You were just curious. I should have helped you, not yelled at you." She looked at Twilight, "Can you honestly tell me that you would have released that magic if I had just been straight with you?"

Twilight's silence was all the answer she needed.

"I'm sorry, Twilight." Sunset said, "I should have controlled my temper."

Twilight smiled, "I forgive you."

Sunset grinned.

"What did you mean when you said you've made the same mistake?" Twilight asked suddenly, and Sunset tensed, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to press a touchy subject."

Sunset looked at the sky with a deep frown, "Sorry, I just don't really like talking about it."

Twilight could see that Sunset's mood had dampened considerably.

"I turned into a demon too." Sunset said, much to Twilight's surprised, "It was about, five months ago. I blew a hole in the school and put a crater in the middle of the court yard."

Sunset didn't want to go into detail with someone she barely knew. Living with Celestia showed her that each counterpart is vastly different from each other. This was not Princess Twilight.

"Did someone save you too?" She asked.

Sunset smiled at the irony, "Yeah." She then turned her head to face her, "Did you get hurt?"

Twilight smirked, "Nope! The nurse said I'm 100%."

Sunset chuckled and could tell that she wasn't lying. She didn't have the scars. Why though?

_Another question for another day I guess._ Sunset thought.

Cadence came out of the school a few minutes later and Sunset waved Twilight off as she immediately started to ramble on about magic to Cadence. Sunset trusted that Celestia stressed to Cadence about magic being on a need to know basis and that Twilight will keep it as such as well.

Celestia and Luna came out soon after and Sunset rose to her feet, flinching slightly when she stretched.

"I'm glad it's not broken. I really don't think I have another hospital trip in me." Sunset said, half joking.

Celestia chuckled and wrapped an arm around Sunset's shoulders, giving her a small squeeze, "Neither do I."

Sunset smiled as she and Celestia got in Celestia's car.

Sunset sighed in relief as she sank into the leather seats. Within moments she could feel her eyelids begging to rest.

Celestia had a few things that she wanted to say to Sunset but she could see the exhaustion so she decided to wait.

The teen managed to keep from falling asleep on the ride from the school but she wordlessly entered the house and headed up to her room, shedding her jacket and backpack and just falling into her bed. Sunset didn't even have time to think about anything else before she drifted to sleep.

Celestia heard Sunset's door shut as she entered the house so she assumed she may not be able to speak to the young girl until the morning.

Celestia flopped down on the couch, soon followed by Luna when she got into the house.

"Magic isn't going away any time soon, is it?" Luna asked rhetorically.

Celestia sighed, "No, it isn't."

"And Sunset was…" Luna trailed off.

The older sister smiled, "I am so proud of her."

"I know." Luna nodded, "That was quite the spectacle. She and Twilight looked so tired afterwards."

Celestia nodded, "Still are. Sunset struggled to stay awake in the car. I'm pretty sure she's already asleep."

"We aren't going to see her much tomorrow if the morning after the battle of the bands was anything to go by." Luna said.

"Magic seems to have become a part of our lives now."

Luna snickered, "Well, you did adopt a girl from an alternate dimension."

Celestia laughed, "Well I suppose it comes with the territory, then."

They remained silent for a moment before Luna spoke again, "Pizza?"

Celestia nodded, "Order A cheese too, just in case she wants some when she wakes up."

Luna gave her sister a thumbs up before dialing the pizza place.

While Luna ordered, Celestia want up stairs to check on Sunset. She quietly opened the door to see Sunset laying on her side, breathing softly as she slept. Her leather jacket and school bag were thrown haphazardly on the floor. Other than that, her room was always fairly clean. Occasionally she'd have pencil crayons, sketchbooks and/or homework laying on the floor but Sunset liked to keep her room clean. Well, mostly as her bed was usually a mess. Her messy bed did make it easier for Celestia to pull the covers over her and place a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.

**Author's Note**

**Yeah...really creative chapter title right? It fit though considering how this little arc ended.**


	8. Chapter 8: When Two Twilights Meet

Sunset was pulled out of sleep by someone shaking her gently. She attempted to snooze them by swatting where she believed them to be

"No." Sunset said sleepily, "I want to sleep."

"Sunset," Celestia's familiar voice spoke, "Fluttershy and Rarity are here. It's almost five and I still want you to be able to sleep tonight."

Sunset groaned, "Just send them in."

Celestia chuckled as she stood.

Sunset heard her walk down the hallway a bit before walking back with two extra foot steps.

"Thank you, Principal Celestia." Fluttershy said.

Sunset simply kept hugging her pillow as she started to allow herself to doze off again. She felt the bed dip as the two girls sat on either side of her.

"Sunset, it's time to wake up." Fluttershy said.

Sunset just grunted.

"We know you want to sleep but you cannot simply waste the rest of such a wonderful day." Rarity said.

"Wanna bet?" Sunset grumbled into her pillow.

A weight lifted off the bed and, moments later, the room was filed with blinding light.

Sunset sat up to glare at Fluttershy, who had just drawn open her curtains, "You're evil." She growled and lay on her back, "What do you want?"

She didn't entirely mean to snap at her friends but she really didn't like to be woken up.

_Wait, it's five? _Sunset thought and looked passed Rarity to see her clock. She couldn't figure out why she'd been able to sleep so long but then she remembered what had happened the day before, _I'm still exhausted._

"We knew you would quite literally, sleep all day." Rarity said, "So, we thought we would come over and get you to do something."

"Like what?" Sunset asked.

Rarity scanned her friend, "Like get you to change out of those clothes. Did you sleep in your clothes from yesterday?"

Sunset shrugged, "I was going to shower and change but I guess I passed out when I got into my room."

"Speaking of rooms, I think this is the first time we've ever been in yours." Fluttershy said.

"Yes, and it is quite…you." Rarity added.

Sunset smiled, remembering Celestia presenting the room to her after she got out of the hospital. It had since gained a few of her personal effects like more sketch books, band posters, drawings and pictures of her friends. The desk by the window was cluttered with papers and pens, the hooks behind the door held her old leather jacket and her magenta sweater, and her dresser now held the picture of her, Celestia, Luna and Chrysalis with Santa from the mall at Christmas time and the picture of her and her friends shortly after the battle of the bands. Her acoustic guitar sat on a stand beside her three book shelves, amp and extra stand for her electric guitar which she had left at school, being too tired to take it home the previous day. Even her paint drip duvet screamed 'Sunset'.

"You haven't even been past the threshold." Sunset stated, "I haven't lived here for very long. There hasn't really been a reason for you to come in.

"I have to admit. It is strange." Rarity said.

Sunset looked at her with a questioning look.

"What I mean is, that it's also the Principal and Vice-Principal's house." Rarity clarified.

Sunset chuckled, "It _does_ take some getting used to. It's pretty easy to differentiate between Luna and Celestia and Principal and Vice-Principal. I will never get away with skipping school though."

The three girls laughed.

"For that reason, you girls may call Luna and I by our names while you are here and not our titles." Celestia said from the door.

Rarity and Fluttershy smiled and Celestia walked away to do whatever it is she was doing.

"OK, I'm going to go shower and change." Sunset announced, hopping out of bed, "Feel free to do whatever, just don't touch my sketchbooks."

With that she disappeared into her bathroom.

When Sunset emerged thirty minutes later with her orange skirt and magenta t-shirt. Rarity was laying on her bed, looking through a book she found on the shelf while Fluttershy was at her desk, apparently having organized her papers.

_They really don't take long to make themselves at home. _Sunset mused, "OK, what are we doing?"

They both stood and smiled. "Pinkie Pie has organized a picnic for this afternoon." Rarity said.

"She invited Twilight as well." Fluttershy explained, "We thought it was a good way to introduce her to everyone without…"

"Without having to worry about wayward magic." Rarity said.

Sunset shrugged and grabbed her old jacket and phone, "Alright let's go."

They all headed downstairs and Sunset called into the house that she was leaving. There were two calls for her to have fun, well, one to have fun and the other to 'get out'. Sunset and her friends chuckled before leaving the house. The three of them piled into Rarity's car and they headed towards the school.

Everyone else was already there, including Twilight.

"You got her out of bed!" Rainbow said, "You get any bruises?"

Sunset glared at Rainbow.

Twilight sat one end of the picnic blanket, trying to hold a conversation with Pinkie and failing miserably. Sunset couldn't blame her though; Pinkie was hard enough to talk to when you _were_ awake.

"It's OK, it was hard to get Twilight up too!" Pinkie said.

"How did you even know where I lived?" Twilight asked.

Sunset leaned next to her, "It's best not to ask." She said lowly before standing back up and headed over to the pedestal and leaning against it.

"You look exhausted." Twilight told Sunset.

Sunset raised a brow and smiled, "So do you." She sighed, "Some magic takes more energy than others. Being transformed so dramatically has its drawbacks."

"Oh! We're talking about magic now?" Rainbow said excitedly, "We should tell her about the other Twilight!"

The extremely confused look on the other girl's face solidified the fact that they had no choice but to tell her now.

Sunset knocked on the pedestal, "This is a portal to an alternate dimension where ponies are sentient and everyone in this world has a counterpart."

Twilight stared blankly, "You're joking, right?"

The group shook their heads with a combination of grunts and agreeances.

"I'm afraid not, Twilight. Most of us discovered this mere months ago."

Twilight's jaw dropped for a moment before a wide grin came on her face, "I have _so _many questions! How did you discover this other world? Have you been there? Who else knows about it? How has no one accidently fallen through?"

"Woah there." Applejack said, "We can only answer one question at a time."

"Besides, darling," Rarity spoke, "This can be a lot to take in all at once."

Twilight took a deep breath, "Sorry. How did you locate this portal?"

"Technically Sunset has known about it the longest. We only found out about it in October." Rainbow said.

Twilight looked to the flame haired girl, "How did you come across it?"

Sunset sighed, she really didn't enjoy talking about her past but she figured she had to tell her about it eventually, "The other end is a mirror in the castle of one of their rulers. Let's just say I wasn't a great person so I ran through it and away from everything I knew when I was ten."

"Wait." Twilight said in awe, "Are you saying you are from this other world?!"

Sunset nodded.

"That's amazing." Twilight said, "Why did you choose to stay here?"

Sunset started to feel self conscious so she attempted to change topics, "That's a story for another day. Now, the last thing you should know is that your counterpart, Princess Twilight, comes through the portal every now and then. She's helped with a couple magical problems we've had."

"That's why everyone at Canterlot High knew your name, dear." Rarity said, "The other you has already been here."

"We get pony ears and long pony tails when we use our magic." Fluttershy said.

"That's about all we know about it honestly." AJ admitted, "We know that this magic can be a little unpredictable and dangerous.'

"That and we can access it through playing music." Rainbow said.

"That's amazing." Twilight said, "And you're right, it is a lot to take in."

"Perfect time to eat!" Pinkie said, pulling over a basket and handing out sandwiches and juice.

They all chatted for a while and Sunset saw that her friends were trying to get to know this Twilight and not assuming it was her counterpart. They finally figured out why Spike can talk and the discussion was made about who to and not to tell. They agreed that Twilight would eventually have to tell her parents but no one was exactly jumping at the chance to come clean save for Sunset.

Mid conversation, Sunset heard something…tingly. She turned her head to the portal and…

"I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner! I didn't get your messages until just now because I was in this time travel loop which, honestly, is the strangest thing to ever happen to me…" the purple princess said before looking at the identical girl across from her.

Sunset stood up and leaned against the portal, _3..2…_

The human Twilight gave a smile and a small wave.

"Make that the second strangest."

_Well this escalated quickly. _Sunset thought.

No one in the group knew quite what to do with the situation but Sunset couldn't help but find it a little interesting. She'd been wondering for a while now about what would happen if someone met their counterpart.

"Twilight, this is…uh, Twilight." Applejack said.

"So, does anyone else think this is weird?" Rainbow inquired.

Everyone nodded except for the Twilights' who just stood there, hands on their chins, staring at each other. They took a few steps forward before they smiled.

"Fascinating!" They squealed.

"It's nice to meet you Princess." Human twilight greeted.

"It's nice to meet you too!" Princess Twilight said, "You wear glasses."

"And you don't." human Twilight replied, "Many nights in front of a screen and even more fluorescent lights and chemical explosions."

"Screens? Like those things the girls are always sending letters to each other on? And this…computer? I think that's right. They have them in the library here."

Human Twilight looked at the princess quizzically, "You mean phones? Yes, you don't have them?"

"She's a pony princess, remember?" Sunset chimed in, "Hooves aren't great for typing to begin with."

Human Twilight nodded.

"What would happen if we...?" They looked at each other then scrunched their eyes shut, then touched their fingers together.

Sunset and the others looked on in genuine curiosity until the girls finally opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"Huh." they said in sync.

"I always thought there would be some cataclysmic event when you touched your own doppelganger from another dimension." Human Twilight stated.

"Yes, I expected one of them to faint at least." Rarity said.

"I have thought about this for a while. Especially after meeting the princess." Sunset said, "I think you two, though sharing the same face, you two are completely different people."

"I guess that makes sense." The princess said.

"Maybe that is a time travel thing." Human Twilight spoke.

And, Just like that, the two Twilight's began bombarding each other with questions. Sunset noticed that the human Twilight carefully avoided the talk of the games and what had actually happened.

_As entertaining as this is, two Twilight Sparkles' is going to cause problems really fast._ Sunset thought. Sunset thought as she constantly scanned the grounds for other people. She considered picking the lock to the school but her mother was the Principal and she figured that wouldn't go over well.

"So, what was this problem you needed help with anyway?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie was about to answer but Sunset glanced to human Twilight before speaking, "There was a magical issue at the games. Rainbow ponied up during a pep rally, Rarity while showing off outfits, Fluttershy helping Twilight with a bunny, Applejack helping Twilight at the relay and Pinkie at a party. All without the use of our instruments."

"Really? That's fascinating!" The Princess said.

Sunset nodded, "It is…now. I was kind of freaking out about it but then I figured out that our magic comes out when we are showing the truest part of ourselves."

"Did you pony up?" Twilight asked curiously.

"No." Sunset said, "I'm honestly not sure what the truest part of myself is. Besides, I'm not an element."

Twilight nodded, "Well, let me know if anything changes. I should probably get back; the people of this world won't handle two of me very well. Maybe next time we could organize this so we both won't be here in public at the same time."

"Awe, so soon?" Pinkie whined.

"Yes, besides, I have some things to take care of at home, including writing down everything I learned here for the book about the mirror." Twilight said.

Everyone said their goodbyes and the princess headed back to Equestria.

"Don't get any ideas." Pinkie said to Twilight "I've tried before."

"Oh, don't worry." Twilight said, "I have no intention of visiting an alternate universe for a long time. I just want to understand the magic here."

"Get in line." Rainbow said.

Just then, Both Twilight and Sunset yawned.

"You two still look positively exhausted." Rarity said, a little concerned, "Are you sure you two are alright?"

They nodded, "I would have been happy to stay asleep." Twilight said.

"Ditto." Said Sunset.

"Why don't we call it a night and get those two home to bed." Applejack suggested.

"But first," Pinkie whipped out her phone and handed it to Twilight, an empty contact sheet already on screen, "We need to exchange numbers!"

Everyone agreed and handed their phones to Twilight, then each sent a text with their names. Afterwards, pinkie Cleaned up, and they all headed back to their homes in the vehicles they arrived in.

That night, Sunset was woken up by her phone ringing on her end table. She didn't bother to look at the number before she answered.

"Sunset Shimmer?" The voice asked.

"Yeah?" She asked groggily.

"It's Twilight Sparkle. From the games." The voice said.

Sunset couldn't help but chuckle, "I know who you are, Twilight."

"Oh…right. I just…Sorry for calling so late…I couldn't sleep and I had to ask you something." Twilight said, "I mean, I could have waited I guess but I honestly thought I'd lose my nerve."

"Twilight breathe." Sunset said tiredly, "What's up?"

"Why…" She hesitated, "Why didn't you tell the…other me about what happened at the games?"

"I did tell her; I just didn't tell her anything about you." Sunset replied.

"Why?"

Sunset sighed, "I know how it feels to be constantly reminded of what you've done and honestly, I still don't think it was entirely your fault. The rest of us could have handled it a lot better. _I_ could have handled it a lot better. Besides, I don't know the princess that well so I am not sure how she would react to the situation. At this point I've probably talked with you more."

"Aren't we the same person though?" Twilight asked.

_It's too late for this. _Sunset thought.

"No. Well, yes but no, you both are your own person. Personality is a combination of experiences and as I see it, you two were both raised vastly different than the other." Sunset explained, "You two are bound to share some traits like your love for reading and being curious but, take your glasses for example. That was because of computers and experiments. The other Twilight doesn't have the passion for science that you do. She just studied magic."

"Oh, I never thought about it that way." Twilight admitted.

"Yeah, now I'm going back to sleep." Sunset said, "Night, Twilight."

"Goodnight Sunset."


	9. Chapter 9: Shimmer Inc Tours

**Author's Note!**

**Others: Hey, J! It's too early for a new chapter!**

**Me: Yeah? So? It's my story I can do what I wan to.**

**I have no idea what possessed me to write another chapter other than the fact that my life is being turned on it's head. So, please enjoy my ridiculously named chapter 9!**

* * *

After an uneventful weekend, it was finally the start of the second semester. Celestia and Luna were working around the clock to get all the paperwork in order before the first day. Sunset was just enjoying a weekend without homework.

Sunset woke up to her alarm and went downstairs for breakfast. This morning, however, Celestia looked just as tired as her and Luna. Celestia was usually up with the sun and full of energy but this morning, there were bags under her eyes and she looked as if she would fall asleep where she sat.

"What's wrong with you?" Sunset asked bluntly.

"My dear sister decided to stay up half the night doing paperwork." Luna said.

Celestia roller her eyes, "I did not realize how late it was."

Sunset looked at everyone and sighed, "If we get ready now, we can stop off at sugar cube corner before we need to be there."

The sisters looked at each other then wordlessly rose from their seats and went up to their rooms to get dressed, followed closely by Sunset.

Surprisingly, Luna was the most awake and the first one out the door, followed by Celestia who opted to ride with Luna then, lastly, Sunset hopped on her motorcycle on pulled out of the garage and followed Luna's midnight blue sedan.

The three of them slumped at their usual table in the middle of the café and sighed.

"Well you three look like you had a long night." Mrs. Cake said, coming up with three coffees.

"Sunset and I are always like this." Luna said.

"Paper work." Celestia said.

Sunset couldn't help but chuckle at her. It wasn't often that she saw Celestia tired in the morning. She was even less coherent than Luna.

After starting to devour a muffin, Sunset's phone buzzed. She looked at the time and thought is was odd that someone would text her this early. Applejack was usually busy before school and the other girls like their sleep. Sunset only got into the habit of having to get up with Luna and Celestia in the morning to catch a ride to school.

She looked at her phone and raised a brow.

Twi: Hello, Sunset. It's Twilight. I know we just met but I was wondering if you would be willing to help me find my classes. I do not know the school very well so I figured I would ask you. I am sorry to have bothered you so early.

Sunset snickered at the formal message.

S: You don't need to be so proper Twilight. I'm at Sugar Cube Corner so I'd love to show you around.

Twilight answered almost immediately.

Twi: That's Great! When can you get here?

The use of the term 'here' didn't escape Sunset. She shook her head; I really should have seen that coming.

S: I'll be there in a few minutes.

Sunset shoved the rest of her muffin in her mouth and stood, chugging her coffee.

"I have to go." Sunset said, "I'll see you guys later."

After Sunset drove off, Celestia and Luna exchanged confused and curious looks.

"What was that about?" Luna questioned.

"How could I possibly know that?" Celestia questioned.

Luna gave her a look, "You can read that girl's mind some days."

Celestia sighed, "If I had to guess, I'd say she got a text from one of her friends and is headed there to meet them." She looked at the clock, "Most likely to show our new student around."

Luna shrugged and continued nibbling in her bagel.

Sunset parked in the student lot which was fairly bare at seven in the morning. She walked to the front of the school, helmet in hand, and up to the purple haired girl reading on the steps.

"Hey." Sunset said.

Twilight jumped at the sudden noise and looked up to see Sunset standing in front of her.

"Sunset Shimmer!" Twilight exclaimed, "Sorry, that was faster than I anticipated."

"Sorry to scare you." She apologized, "What are you reading?"

Twilight looked at Sunset with a quizzical expression, "It's my advanced physics textbook. I figured I would see where your school is at. Turns out, CHS and Crystal Prep are using the same material."

"Well, yeah." Sunset said, "Chrystal Prep just has better teachers and some extra college level classes."

"I didn't realize that's why." Twilight said, "I just thought that our curriculum is more advanced."

"I'm pretty sure everyone at CP is required to take advanced classes. We have them too but not many students can handle them." Sunset explained.

"What physics are you taking?" Sunset asked.

"Two." Twilight said.

Sunset nodded, "So, first off, where is your locker?"

"137" Twilight said, reading her slip of paper.

Sunset smiled, "Cool, you're just down the hall from me."

As Sunset lead them to the lockers, she explained the different rooms as they passed them and she also explained the wing system as they went.

When they got to it, she pointed out Twilight's locker and walked down ten to her own.

"It's nice to have another friend so close." Sunset said after she looked at her schedule and got the books she needed and put her helmet away. She knocked a locker across from hers, "This is Fluttershy's."

Twilight gave her a small smile, "So," She said in an attempt to make conversation, "Judging by your helmet, you drive a motorcycle?"

Sunset grinned, "Sure do."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Twilight asked.

"Only if you drive like an idiot." Sunset said, "Let's see your schedule."

Twilight handed it to her and, after a few moments, Sunset made an odd face.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" Twilight asked worriedly.

Sunset scratched her head, "Nothing. It's just, me showing you around just seems pointless now."

"What? Why?" Twilight asked.

Sunset snickered, "It's more fun if I just showed you." She reached into her bag and pulled out her own schedule and handed them both to Twilight.

"Well that's interesting." Twilight said, "Our schedules are identical!"

Sunset laughed, "So do you still want me to show you where your classes are or do you just want me to show where the most important places in the school are?"

Twilight pushed her glasses up on her nose, "Lead the way."

Twilight quickly discovered that Sunset's version of the most important places on campus were the bathrooms, the cafeteria, the library and the band room the Rainbooms hang out in.

"This concludes our tour please exit the ride and take a seat on the risers. Thank you for choosing Shimmer incorporated." Sunset said as if she were a tour guide at a park or museum.

Twilight laughed as Sunset took a bow, giggling right along with her.

They sat down and Sunset went right for her sketchbook but Twilight spoke after a few minutes, "I didn't take you for the 'smart' type."

Sunset looked at her quizzically for a moment, she couldn't help but feel a little insulted, "What do you mean by that?"

Twilight realized her mistake and quickly tried to back track, "No, it's not that I didn't think you were smart, I saw that at the games, I just meant you seem more like the sociable, artsy rebel type. You just seemed…tough?"

It took a moment for sunset to realize what she meant and she smiled, "Well, could do better when I talk to people I don't know, especially when I get angry, you saw that first hand. I am artsy I guess and half a year ago, you would be right about the rebel thing." Sunset put her book down, "But I'm also an honor student and before you came here, I was at the top of my class."

Twilight looked at her, "How do you know that I have better grades than you?"

Sunset laughed, "I still have A's but I know you are probably better than me in history. Used to have an issue with biology too."

"Oh." Twilight said, "That was a lot less creepy than what I was thinking."

"What were you thinking?" Sunset asked curiously.

"That you snuck into the school on the weekend and looked at my grades."

Sunset laughed, "No, I just assume most people are better than me at history. I do know that you were the top of your class at CP."

Twilight smiled and, just then, the door opened to reveal Rainbow and Applejack.

"Twilight!" Rainbow said, "I thought it would take you a few days until you came here in the morning."

"Pay up." AJ said.

Rainbow rolled her eyes and handed over five bucks.

"Did you-" Twilight started but was interrupted by Sunset.

"They did but it's not personal." Sunset explained, "They make stupid bets all the time."

AJ and Rainbow nodded at that fact and sat on the bleachers just as Rarity came in followed by Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. They all greeted Twilight excitedly before Twilight was absorbed into an impromptu Q & A.

"What is your schedule like, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"Exactly like mine." Sunset answered for her.

"The exact same." Twilight affirmed.

Rainbow laughed, "Well you were complaining that you didn't have any friends in our class."

Sunset smiled at Twilight, "Yeah it will be nice to not feel so alone."

Twilight smiled back excitedly. She knew right then that she wouldn't regret coming to CHS.


	10. Chapter 10: Touchy Subjects

**Author's Note**

**Ugh, I'm sick and decided it was a good idea to move furniture today. I am so sore.**

**To prove that I will post a chapter for any occasion. Here is chapter 10! Here is my 'Oh my god I'm sick and sore so why not?' chapter.**

* * *

Sunset and Twilight were awkward in class. It was clear that Twilight never really had friends before and Sunset still felt guilty for what had happened at the games, despite what everyone told her. Lunch was by far the most relaxing part of the day, mostly due to Pinkie's constant barrage of questions and stories that seemed to distract the two girls for the period.

When the day came to an end, Sunset and Twilight left the class room together and headed towards their lockers.

Sunset sighed, "I'm so glad today is done."

"Oh, me too. I never realized starting at a new school could be so nerve-wracking." Twilight replied, "It's also a bit awkward when people think you're your pony counterpart."

Sunset nodded, "On the Brightside, judging by how fast news travels around here, the confusion will be short lived. You'll just have to get used to everyone knowing your name."

Twilight chuckled nervously, "Well at least introductions will be fairly simple."

They laughed as they approached their lockers. Sunset sighed as she grabbed her helmet and looked over at Twilight who was now in a conversation with Fluttershy. She knew that they had only just met which is the main reason for their awkwardness but Sunset really wanted to be a good friend to Twilight. They didn't exactly have a great first impression and it still bugged her that Twilight's transformation was most likely her fault.

Sunset jumped when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around to see Photo Finish, the school's photographer prodigy and writer on the school's blog.

"Sunset!" She said loudly, "I, Photo Finish, on behalf of Canterlot High, would like to put your fears at ease."

Sunset gave her a confused look, "What are you talking about."

"Ah! Yes!" She said, "I, Photo Finish, apologize for your treatment after the formal. We will give the Twilight Sparkle the second chance we should have given you!"

Sunset was stunned. This felt kind of random but she understood the sentiment behind it and smiled.

"Well, thanks for that. I'm sure Twilight will appreciate it." Sunset smiled

Photo Finish nodded, "I go!"

Just like that she was swallowed up by the crowd of students.

Sunset closed her locker and walked over to Fluttershy and Twilight who were waiting for her.

"So I heard no one bothered Twilight." Fluttershy said.

"Nope, not even an odd look." Sunset said, "I'm pretty sure we won't have the same issue with Twilight."

"Issue?" Twilight questioned, "Did something happen?"

"Like I said, I've been where you are." Sunset told her, "The difference is that this time, everyone knows how to deal with the situation a lot better."

Twilight nodded slowly though it wasn't really the answer she was looking for, "What happened to you?" She asked curiously.

Sunset's body stiffened and forced her voice to remain level, "I don't want to talk about it. I have to go. See you tomorrow." She then removed herself from the small group and jogged off towards the parking lot.

Twilight sighed with a frown, "I made her mad again. She obviously didn't want to talk about it but I asked anyway!"

"It's OK Twilight, it's not really personal. It's just a touchy subject for her. She's not angry with you." Fluttershy explained.

"I shouldn't have asked." Twilight said, "I feel like I'm getting on her bad side."

"Getting on who's bad side?" Rarity asked, joining the small group with Applejack and Rainbow.

"Twilight asked what happened to Sunset and she ran off." Fluttershy explained.

"Oh don't worry about that darling, Sunset isn't mad at you." Rarity said.

"It sure feels like it." She grumbled.

"That's not what she meant." Applejack said, "Sunset likes you just fine. If she didn't, she wouldn't have shown you around this morning."

"And she wouldn't have been worried about you after you turned into that monster." Rainbow said, oh so smoothly.

Twilight flinched at the mention of Midnight Sparkle, "Right. I…uh…I have to go. Bye."

As they watched her go, Applejack jabbed Rainbow in the ribs. "Way to go genius."

"Hey, what did I do?" Rainbow asked, rubbing her newest bruise.

"You shouldn't have mentioned the games." Fluttershy said, "Remember what happened when we kept mentioning it to Sunset?"

"Oh, right." Rainbow realized, "Now I feel bad!"

"At least we know you won't make that mistake again." Rarity scolded.

Sunset was lounging on the couch, waiting for Celestia and Luna to get home. Eventually, the door opened revealing the two women.

"Sunset," Celestia greeted, "How was your day?"

Sunset stood up off the couch, "Funny thing about that. It seems that Twilight has a schedule exactly identical to mine."

Celestia gave her a confused look, "I didn't make her schedule."

"Because I did." Luna spoke, "You were way too busy so I did it for you."

"Did you do it on purpose?" Sunset asked.

"Yes." Luna said simply, "I know you do not have any of your friends in your classes and you were just complaining that you felt lonely so I remedied the situation. Besides, Twilight doesn't know anyone either. I thought you two would get along well. You are both at the top of your class."

"Well, now that you put it like that, it makes sense." Sunset said, "I just expected Celestia to be the one to pull the principal card."

Celestia, now in the kitchen, yelled, "Oh, I definitely would have."

Sunset chuckled, "Well, thanks. I really did need it."

"We know." They said in unison.

That night, while Sunset was doing her homework in her room, her phone buzzed to reveal a text message from Twilight.

_**Twi: I'm sorry.**_

The message caught Sunset off guard a bit but then she remembered how they had parted ways after school and she felt a fresh pit of guilt form in her stomach.

_What am I doing? _Sunset thought, _She thinks I'm mad at her!_

Sunset stared at the message for a moment before picking up her phone and hitting the 'call' button.

"_Hello?" _Twilight greeted nervously from the other end.

"You don't have to apologize." Sunset said.

"_But I do."_ She countered, "_I shouldn't have mentioned it when you clearly avoided telling me the first time I asked. Then your friends told me you were touchy about it and that you weren't actually mad at me but you still ran off so I had to apologize."_

Sunset waited patiently until Twilight finished her rant before speaking, "You done?"

There was a moment of silence, "_Yes"_

"No I'm not mad at you and I never was. I do know what you're going through but the whole situation with what happened was a lot worse for me and I don't like to talk about it." Sunset explained, "I'm sorry I got defensive."

"_So are we…you know…OK?"_ Twilight said, unsure.

Sunset smiled, "Yes, Twilight, we're fine."

Sunset could hear a relieved sigh over the phone, "_You have no idea how glad I am to hear that. I thought I messed something up with my first friend!" _There was a pause, "_I mean, I think we're friends. We share all our classes together, have each other's phone number and I actually enjoy talking to you-"_

"We're friends." Sunset confirmed, interrupting her rant, "and so are Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow and Fluttershy."

There was a long silence before Twilight spoke again. "_Thank you, Sunset."_

"No problem." She said, "Now I have to go. If I want to finish my homework before I go to sleep."

"_Oh, right. Good night!" _ She said then clicked off the line.

Twilight leaned back in her desk chair and sighed thankfully.

"And you were worried." Spike mocked from her bed.

"Well I'm not any more." Twilight said, "I apparently have friends now and I didn't even notice!"

Spike rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Of course you didn't" Then rolled over and went back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Bad Advice

**Author's Note**

**Oh wow, almost forgot it was actual new chapter day!**

* * *

The next couple days past in a flash. Sunset and Twilight, though constantly being around each other, were still awkward interacting in person. They texted after school and had the occasional phone call with ease but in person, not so much. This was mainly due to Sunset. Twilight didn't understand, Sunset was fun to talk to over text or on the phone but outside of that, she was quiet and barely gave her one word answers in class.

Twilight thought she understood what was happening, she just didn't want it to be true. It happened once before, in elementary school.

So, after school, she went home, dropped off her school stuff and texted her brother.

_**Twi: Hey Shinny, are you working tonight?**_

A few minutes past before her phone lit up with a response.

_**S. Armor: I'm about to finish up my shift. What's up?**_

_**Twi: I'm having trouble with a friend at school and I was hoping to talk about it with you.**_

_**S. Armor: Twily, you have a friend? I'm so happy for you! How about I call mom and dad, convince them to let you come have dinner with Cadence and I?**_

_**Twi: Thank you!**_

Twilight turned her phone off and grinned. It's been a long time since she's had dinner with her brother and his girlfriend. She went to get changed before receiving a text from Shining Armor that he got the OK.

So, Twilight sat in her room and did her homework until, almost an hour later, a voice called through the house.

"Twily? You home?" Shining called.

She hopped out of her desk and practically ran to her brother and enveloped him in a hug. He was still dressed in his EMT uniform so she figured he probably got off work and came right over.

"It's so good to see you." Twilight said.

"It's good to see you too." He ruffled her bangs, "You're getting so big."

Twilight giggled, "It's only been a few months."

"In the last few _days_ you changed schools, decided against Everton and made friends!" Shining said with pride, "Give me this."

"Fine." Twilight grumbled.

They both headed out to Shining's Blue truck and he started to drive to wherever Cadence had decided they would eat.

"So, Cadence told me about the games." He said.

Twilight shrunk in her seat. "How much did she tell you?"

Shining glanced over to her, "Are you OK?"

That gave Twilight her answer, "Oh I'm perfectly fine! Not a scratch." She said with mock pep.

The older sibling sighed, "You know that's not what I meant."

"I'm fine Shining, really." Twilight assured him.

They drove for a few minutes in silence.

"So, magic huh?" Shining said.

"Oh! Yes! I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. Not to mention the alternate dimension!" She said.

Shining blinked at the statement. "Wow."

Twilight looked at him, "You actually believe me?"

"It's hard to believe you and Cadence would make something up like this." Shining said, "Did you tell mom and dad?"

"No." She admitted, "They don't even know Spike can talk yet."

"WHAT?!" He yelled before almost getting hit by a car.

"It's a long story." Twilight said.

"Not today." Shining said, "I can only handle so much."

Twilight nodded in agreement, as they pulled into a restaurant parking lot.

Inside, they looked around before Cadence waved them over, clad in her blue suit and long pink and purple hair.

"Twilight!" cadence greeted with a hug, "How are you doing?"

"Better." Twilight said, "You told Shining?"

Cadence sighed, "Yes, I needed someone to talk to. Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna had their own things to deal with."

"It's alright." Twilight said, "I would have told him anyway if I ever needed him to dog sit Spike."

"He can still," Cadence looked around in a hushed whisper, "Talk?"

"You know too?" Shining asked.

Twilight nodded, "None of the girls think it's going to be temporary."

"This town is so weird." Shining whined, laying his head on the table.

Cadence pat his head, "How's Sunset and the other girls? You all getting along?"

"There's more than _one_ friend?!" Shining exclaimed.

Cadence smacked him.

"Oh, it's fine." Twilight said, "It's surprising to me too. But that's kind of what I wanted to talk about."

Shining picked himself up and opened a menu, "Let's order and then we'll work through this problem of yours."

So, they ordered and chatted about her new school and classes, Shining Armor's job and Cadence's raise and promotion.

Eventually, the waiter came with their food and it was time to get down to business.

"Now, I have this issue with Sunset." Twilight said after a couple bites.

Cadence raised her brow, "What issue?"

"I'm not sure if she actually wants to be friends with me in public." She explained, "It's just that, she's fun to talk to while texting or in a phone call but she's so quiet and distant from me in class and at lunch. We share all our classes and we walk to and from together but…I don't know."

"Twily, why don't you just ask her?" Shining said, "If you think she's embarrassed by you, confront her about it and if she is, she won't deny it. Has she tried to use you at all?"

"No." Twilight said.

"Sunset was that girl who won the relay right?" Cadence asked suddenly.

Twilight nodded.

She seemed to be considering something before she spoke, "I agree with Shining, just talk to her. I'm pretty sure it's not what you're thinking."

"How can you be so sure?" Twilight asked.

"That's not my story to tell but I will tell you that you two are a lot alike." Cadence said.

"But it's not just that. Sometimes when we are talking, she'll seem angry or something and I don't know why!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Twilight," Cadence said, "You need to talk to her. This could just be a big misunderstanding."

"But what if she doesn't want to talk?" Twilight asked.

"I think you'll figure something out. Maybe your other friends would be able to help you."

Twilight nodded and munched on her chicken, thinking about how she would approach Sunset.

"Come on Twilight, you can do this." She mumbled to herself as she approached Sunset at the lockers after class.

She had spent all day trying to get up the nerve to talk to her about this, she was never really all that great at communicating and in her mere one week of having friends, she was already having issues with one. Still, she knew Cadence and Shining Armor were right, she needed to talk to her, it was the only way she would find the solution. It was like a social experiment. So, after the final bell rung, she and sunset walked to their lockers together.

"Sunset?" Twilight said.

The other girl turned to her with a small smile, "What's up, Twilight?"

The purple girl gulped, trying to swallow her nerves, "We need to talk."

Sunset gave her a look that was a cross between confused and concerned, "Sure."

_Maybe she really does want to be my friend._ Thought Twilight

"You've been acting weird." Twilight said

"We've known each other for a week." Sunset said, still sounding confused.

"Right." She said, apologetically, "I mean when we talk over the phone, you actually seem like you like talking to me but at school, you almost completely ignore me."

"I don't ignore you, Twilight." Sunset said, "We're in every class together."

"Really? Cause it sure seems like it." Twilight almost spat, surprising them both, "Sorry, I'm just frustrated and the only thing I can think of to explain how your acting is that you're embarrassed to be friends with me!"

Sunset flinched and froze in place, "Twilight, I am not embarrassed by you, not even close."

"They why won't you talk to me at school?" Twilight said, "More than just one-word sentences."

"I-It's complicated Twilight but it's _not _you. You're really fun to talk to and I enjoy having you around." Sunset said, struggling to keep her voice from cracking.

Twilight's face softened, "I know we just met but just tell me why you avoid even looking at me."

They had gathered a small audience and it did not go unnoticed by Sunset, their friends only a few feet away, watching in concern.

"N-not here, Twilight." Sunset said, her voice wavered. She struggled to remain calm, "I need to go."

Before Twilight could get in another word, Sunset turned on her heel and ran. It did not escape Twilights attention that Sunset's breathing changed before she ran.

_Was she going to cry?_ Twilight thought, still a little in shock. The crowd dispersed quickly and her friends came up quickly.

"It's not you, darling." Rarity said, backing away quickly, "I promise you; Sunset does enjoy your company." She looked to the group, "I'll find her."

Rarity jogged off down the hall in the direction Sunset went while Twilight stood there a little hurt but mostly confused. She wasn't really sure what exactly had happened.

"You OK, Twi?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know. What happened?" she asked.

"Sunset ran off silly!" Pinkie said.

"Not what I meant." Twilight said flatly, "How much did you guys see?"

"The whole thing." Rainbow said.

Twilight nodded.

"To answer your question, she isn't embarrassed by you." Applejack said, "Sunset has had a rough five months."

"What happened?" Twilight asked.

"It's probably better if Sunset tells you the whole story," Rainbow said, "Something happened at the fall formal and she was in a really bad spot for a really long time."

"She came out of it eventually, with a lot of help." Fluttershy added, "She's a great friend, I promise she's not doing this on purpose.

Just then, Vice-Principal Luna walked up, surprised to see the small group huddled in the nearly empty hall.

"What is going on here?" She asked.

The other girls looked to Twilight and then back at Luna. After finding two people missing from the group, she got the message.

"What happened?" Luna demanded.

"Sunset and Twilight had a bit of an argument. Apparently, she's been acting weird with her at school." Applejack explained, "Rarity went after her."

"I'll locate Principal Celestia." Luna said, in her usual Vice-Principal tone, "You five should head home before your parents start to worry."

"Yes, Vice-Principal Luna." They all said in unison.

After she walked away Twilight held a concerned expression, "Is Sunset going to get in trouble? Why is she getting the principal?"

"That is something else that would be better coming from Sunset." Rainbow said.

"Oh, but don't worry, she's not in trouble." Fluttershy said.

Twilight nodded but she couldn't help but think that somehow, she once again messed something up with her potential friendship with Sunset.

The five girls exited the school and opted to go to Sugar Cube Corner until they hear word from either Rarity or Sunset.


	12. Chapter 12: Hidden Blame

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! SO sorry I forgot last week but that just means you get 2 now!**

**Also, College started last week (Hence why I forgot) and part of my courses is maintaining a social media presence. So, my twitter: JWolfSilver**

**I will be updating progress and stuff much more often now so check that out if you're wondering where the audio book is, about my story and my school stuff including projects!**

**...I'm going to have to show my face soon aren't I?**

* * *

Rarity jogged through the halls and looked out for Sunset. She checked the bathrooms first, then the library before she remembered the one place in the entire school, she knew Sunset knew she could be alone: the roof.

Rarity headed up the stairs and saw the door propped open, so, she slowly opened the door and stepped on to the roof. It didn't take long to spot Sunset curled up in front of the dome.

"Sunset?" Rarity said softly, but she received no response.

As she got closer, she realized that Sunset was gasping for breath as her eyes filled with Tears.

Rarity quickly made her way over and grabbed Sunset's shoulders, "Sunset, you need to breath, darling." Rarity tried to keep an even tone.

"T-trying." Sunset gasped out.

"Rarity." A voice from the door said.

She looked over and saw Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna standing on the roof by the door.

Rarity moved aside as Celestia slowly knelt down next to Sunset and place a hand on her back, "Ok, Sunset, you need to take deep breaths. Focus on me."

Celestia exaggerated her breathing to get Sunset to focus and mimic her. It didn't take long for Sunset to return to regular breathing.

"I really screwed up." She choked, rubbing her eyes, "Twilight probably hates me. I wasn't trying to avoid her but every time I see her…" She let out a sob, "Every time I see her I remember how angry I was in the field and how she just ran off. It's my fault this happened to begin with."

"Sunset, Twilight doesn't blame you." Rarity said, "She's just confused."

Sunset took a deep breath. "I know and I know telling her why will make me feel better about this but I don't want to do that to her. I don't know if she'll start blaming herself for my feelings and I don't know what's going on in her head about it. It took me months to be OK with myself after the formal but a small part of me still hangs on to that guilt."

"Then you should tell her that." Luna said, "Exactly what you said."

"Sunset, this wasn't your fault." Celestia said, "I know you know that but you have a big heart and tend to put all the blame on yourself. That's not fair to you or the people who care about you."

Sunset nodded, "Yeah, I know. It's hard to help though, you know? Magic wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me. Not to this level anyway."

"Oh trust me Sunset." Luna said, "My sister has a few people she would like to blame for magic here and you don't even make it on the top five."

Sunset snorted, "I don't think I want to know."

Celestia smiled gave her a quick hug before getting to her feet, followed by Sunset. Rarity walked over and the two teenagers hugged.

"Thanks for coming after me." Sunset said.

"My pleasure." Rarity said, "I think you should tell Twilight about everything though. She is going through something similar to what happened to you. Maybe sharing it with her will help both of you."

Sunset nodded, "Thanks."

They all went inside the school and Rarity waved goodbye to them.

"I'll see you at home." Sunset said.

"Uh, no." Celestia said, "I walked on to the roof to you having a panic attack not five minutes ago, you are not driving home."

"I'm fine, really." Sunset said.

"No." Celestia said, "You can get your bike tomorrow."

"But-"

"Don't go there, you will not win." Luna warned.

Sunset huffed, but reluctantly agreed.

"Now let's go home." Celestia said, leading the way to the staff parking lot.

The dream started out normally, her and the girls were in the cafeteria, talking. Even Sunset but suddenly, a girl came in screaming. Light blue, shimmering smoke filled the cafeteria, spilling out from the door that the girl came in from. She felt raw fear fill her gut as, Slowly, Midnight Sparkle enters the room. Immediately, her eyes land on Twilight and her friends who stand, looking as if ready for a brawl.

"No!" Twilight called to deaf ears, "We need to run!"

"You know you can't run from me Twilight." Midnight Sparkle said, "You created me."

Midnight blasted a hole in the floor and all of her friends fell through.

"No! You're not real!" Twilight cried.

"Oh but I am." She said in a smooth voice, "Everyone saw."

"Stop!" Twilight called, "Just go away."

Midnight Sparkle laughed loudly, "It's not that easy! I am every genuine lust for power you have ever had. Like you, I will do anything to learn what I can about this glorious magic!"

"Stop" Twilight said, covering her ears.

"You can feel it though, can't you?" She said, "That little bit of magic that now runs through your veins. You feel that lust for more don't you?"

"I don't want it!"

Just then, Midnight Sparkle laughed and flew horn first right into Twilight.

She screamed before sitting up straight in her bed. Another nightmare. This had been going on since the incident. Every night, Midnight sparkle came into her dreams and somehow got rid of her friends and every night Twilight was terrified she would break loose. She could NOT let that happen.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was still pretty early but not early enough to require her to go back to sleep. Not that she really wanted to anyway. So, she got dressed and headed down stairs where her father, Night Light, was drinking coffee, staring out the kitchen window.

When twilight walked over to the fridge, Night Light glanced over to her and smiled, "Good morning." He said with a hint of a question.

"Good morning dad." Twilight said, ignoring the implied question, "Is Mom still asleep."

He chuckled, "Of course. She's not much of a morning person."

Twilight laughed before sitting down at the table with an orange.

"So, since you're already awake, would you like me to drive you today?" He offered.

"Please!" Twilight said in relief, "I hate the bus."

"That wouldn't be an issue if you got your license."

"Dad." Twilight whined, "You know I'm not comfortable behind the wheel yet."

He chuckled, "I know. Your brother has told you too many stories."

Twilight sighed, "Maybe."

"It's OK, Honey. You can learn to drive when you're ready." He said and glanced at the clock. "Alright, hurry up and go brush your teeth. We have to leave soon."

Twilight shoved the last of her orange slices in her mouth and went to do as she was told.

She thought about Midnight Sparkle but her mind also wandered to the events of the day before and the guilt that seemed to weigh on her conscience. Rarity had later come to Sugar Cube Corner to tell everyone Sunset was fine.

Twilight understood a lot of things but Sunset was not one of them. She knew there was this huge, piece of the puzzle that she couldn't pinpoint. The only real clue she had was that people kept saying that Sunset was a lot like her in some ways, that she understands. Despite the red head's actions, her friends tell her that Sunset actually enjoys her company.

She needed answers.

Sunset rode with Celestia to school. The teen was quiet since they got home the night before which worried Celestia. Her daughter seemed distracted and deep in her own head. She barely put down her sketchbook all night but wouldn't let Celestia see what she was drawing. Sunset went through page after page, and different emotions playing in her eyes with each one.

"Sunset, please talk to me." Celestia pleaded.

Sunset gave her an odd look, it was clear she hadn't noticed she hadn't been.

"You haven't said a word since we got home yesterday." Celestia said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sunset shrugged, "I don't know. I feel really bad for what happened with Twilight yesterday. She was confused and just wanted to know why I've been acting so weird. I should have told her but instead I just walled myself off and ran. She thinks I'm ashamed of her!"

Celestia felt a pang in her chest at that, she herself knew Sunset was happy to have someone her own age who probably understood her better than most. Though, she also knew that Sunset wished no one would.

"I know my friends won't tell her anything until I do." Sunset said, "I'm scared of what she will think of me when she knows what happened. It wasn't like what happened at the games, I did that to myself on purpose she…she didn't know what was going on."

Celestia thought for a moment before speaking, "I believe Twilight deserves to know the truth but I know that the crowd yesterday preyed on your nerves."

"Then what should I do?" Sunset asked.

"Why don't you find a place that you can talk just her and you?" Celestia suggested, "The library, an empty classroom at lunch or, you can invite her over."

Sunset nodded, then cracked a small smile, "It still feels kind of weird." She admitted, "Being adopted by your principal isn't really something that happens."

Celestia laughed, "Neither is a principal adopting a teenager from an alternate universe."

Sunset laughed as they pulled into the almost barren parking lot.

"See you after school." Sunset.

"Love you! Have fun!" Celestia called as Sunset disappeared into the school.


	13. Chapter 13: The Invite

As Sunset entered the band room, she spotted Twilight reading silently on the bleachers, yet to notice her entry. She wanted to leave, to avoid the task at hand but she knew that would only make her situation worse. She didn't want Twilight to hate her or think that _she_ didn't like her. Continuing what she has been is not going to help the situation.

So, Sunset composed herself and walked over, sitting next to Twilight who glanced over to her.

"Hello, Sunset." Twilight said, a little flatly.

"Hey, Twilight." Sunset nervously spoke.

They sat there for a few moments, silent, glancing at each other. Eventually, Sunset was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday." Sunset said.

Twilight sighed in relief that Sunset was the one to bring it up, "What happened? Did I say something wrong? You look really upset."

"It's complicated." Sunset said. "Things happened in the fall, even before then actually, that's hard for me to talk about. Yesterday I panicked. I'm really sorry for treating you the way I did."

Twilight nodded slowly, "So you have post traumatic stress disorder?"

This took Sunset a bit by surprise but after a moment of thinking about it, she shrugged, "I guess. I've never really been diagnosed but yeah that would make sense."

"I know this is really personal and we've only known each other a short time, but I really want to know what happened." Twilight said gently, "I'm not good with people and I've never really had a friend before but I keep thinking that there is this big secret that only I don't know about!"

"You don't like not knowing things, do you?" Sunset inquired.

"No!" Twilight said, "I'm a scientist, a straight A student. There isn't a whole lot I don't know. But people and friendship is a subject I know very little about. I even read some books on making friends over the weekend and I learned that friends need to be honest in order to have a stable relationship."

Sunset giggled, "Only you would read a book on friendship."

Twilight blushed, embarrassed, "I didn't want to make a fool of myself."

Sunset swallowed her laughter and gave Twilight a small smile, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly an expert at friendship either. I didn't have any friends until about four months ago."

This surprised the purple teen, "How? Why? You seem so nice and you obviously care about your friends."

Sunset shrugged, "It's a long story but I don't really want to get into it right now."

"Oh, OK." Twilight said.

Sunset sighed deeply, "Look, I want to tell you, it's only fair that you know. Just not here."

"I understand."

"You want to come over after school?" Sunset asked, "It might kill two words with one stone."

Twilight grinned, "I'd love to!"

Then anxiety crept in, _I've never been to a friend's house before! What are her parents like? What if I make a fool of myself and they never let Sunset see me again?_

Twilight's frantic thoughts were interrupted when Sunset spoke again, "Do you want to ride on my bike or find another way? I know a lot of people aren't comfortable with motorcycles."

"I'll ask my dad to drive me." Twilight said with no hesitation.

Sunset gave her a small smile and pulled out her sketchbook.

To Twilight, the day had been a lot better than the ones before. Sunset actually spoke to her, though she seemed uneasy for the first half of the day. Sunset's uneasiness was not do to Twilight specifically but from the expectation of telling Twilight the truth.

When the final bell rang, Sunset and Twilight left the classroom and headed to their lockers.

"You have the address right?" Sunset asked.

Twilight flipped open the corner of her notebook revealing the address Sunset had written inside at lunch, "Unless this it wrong…"

Sunset smiled, "No it's right."

They split off to their lockers and packed up their things for the weekend.

Sunset walked back over to Twilight and leaned on the locker next to her, "I'd usually walk out with you but I have to go grab my helmet and keys."

Twilight gave her an odd look.

"Principal Celestia wouldn't let me drive home last night." Sunset said, "I have to go to the office."

"Your Principal can take your keys?" Twilight asked.

Sunset actually laughed at that, "I'll see you soon." She said as she walked off towards the office.

As Sunset walked in, Raven barely looked up before pointing to the door to the Principal's office. After muttering a quick thanks, Sunset knocked on the door before walking in and shutting the door.

Celestia was typing something into her computer so Sunset sat in a chair across from her and waited patiently until she was done her task.

"What is another word for wrongdoing?" Celestia asked suddenly.

"What's the context?" Sunset asked.

"I'm trying to write a letter to the board of directors. Apparently, some of the parents are pressing charges against Principal Cinch for what happened at the games." Celestia explained.

"Oh, uh, you could use misconduct or if you really want to hit home, dereliction of duty." Sunset said.

"Oh I like that." Celestia said, "Maybe I should have you write all my letters to the board."

Sunset laughed, "No thanks. Besides, I think they would catch on with all the colorful language."

"So," Celestia said, giving Sunset her full attention, "How was your day?"

"Really good." She sighed out, "I apologized and she seemed to understand."

"Did you tell her?"

"Vaguely but I took your suggestion and invited her over tonight." Sunset said, "Plus it will be a good opportunity to tell her I'm adopted."

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Sunset." Celestia gave her a warm smile and reached under her desk and handed Sunset her helmet and keys, "Drive safely. I'll see you when I get home."

"Thanks." Sunset said and got up from her seat, "See you later!"

Sunset waited anxiously for Twilight to arrive so, she did her homework in the kitchen while waiting for her to arrive.

Finally, twenty long minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Sunset almost fell off the stool. She composed herself as she went to the door and opened it. Twilight gave a nervous smile as Sunset noticed the tall light blue skinned man standing just behind her.

"Hey, Twilight." Sunset greeted as she tried to keep her voice level, "Hello, Mr. Sparkle. It's nice to meet you."

He offered her a hand and she shook it warily, "It's nice to finally meet one of Twilight's friends!" He said in a chipper tone, catching Sunset a bit off guard.

Sunset recovered, "It's nice to have a friend like, Twilight."

"I hope it's OK, but I brought Spike with me." Twilight said.

Sunset smiled, "Of course. Though be warned, my family really likes fluffy things."

This caused both Twilight and her father to laugh.

"So, I was wondering if it was possible to meet with one of your parents before I go." Night Light asked.

"Sorry, they're still at work." Sunset said.

He nodded understandingly and smiled. "That's alright, I'll meet with them when I come pick Twilight up. "You girls have a time in mind?"

"Well, uh, that depends." Sunset said, "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

Twilight looked at her dad, "How about 8?"

He nodded, "You girls have fun."

"Bye dad!" Twilight said, stepping into the house as Sunset held the door for her, followed closely by a silent Spike.

As soon as the door shut, all they could hear was a loud "YES!", no doubt coming from the man who had just left their presence.

Twilight blushed and Sunset just broke out into laughter.

"Sorry, I've never been invited over to someone's house before." Twilight admitted.

Sunset chuckled, "I've never invited anyone over before."

"Well then it's a first for both of us." Twilight smiled.

Sunset returned it and trained her eyes on Spike, "So can you still talk?" she asked.

Spikes tail started to wag, "Yeah! It's nice to not have to whisper or just bark. Boring."

Sunset blinked, "That's going to take some getting used to."

"Did you not have talking dogs in…your world?" Twilight asked.

"Equestria. And no, even there dogs couldn't talk. Not house pets at least." Sunset said, scratching spike behind the ears.

"Hear that Twilight? I'm one of a kind." He said, wiggling his eyebrows, doggie style.

Twilight rolled her eyes and reached into her bag and pulled out a little chew toy, "Whatever. Go play."

Sunset chuckled as Twilight dropped the toy and he took it only a few feet away.

"So I guess we should get this over with. I know you have questions." Sunset said, gesturing to the couch.

Twilight sat down as directed and Sunset sat in the chair next to the couch. Sunset could tell Twilight wanted to say something so, she gave her a reassuring smile, "It's OK, Twilight. Ask your questions."

Twilight seemed to relax a bit, "Everyone has been saying you and I are alike but won't tell me why but they say you are still touchy about it."

Sunset closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Five months ago, I turned into a demon."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**AAAAAND...that's two! It's also the end of what I have finished so the next update will be whenever I can. Sorry but I hope you enjoyed this!**


	14. Chapter 14: A Weight Lifted

"You t-turned into a demon?"

Sunset nodded, she could already feel the guilt build in the pit of her stomach, "That's why everyone one has told you how alike we are but we're not. It wasn't the same for you." She looked up wistfully at Twilight.

"That can't be true." Twilight said, "You're so nice and loyal. You _saved_ me."

"I wasn't always like this Twilight." Sunset said, "You are a better person than I ever knew how to be. You didn't understand what that would do. Me? I knew exactly what I was doing. I wanted the power, to go back to Equestria and take over. To prove to…someone, that I was worth it. I was a nightmare for everyone at CHS and eventually, I became the physical representation of what I was. A demon, a monster."

Much to Twilight's confusion, Sunset suddenly ran into the kitchen and returned holding a sketch book. Sunset flipped to a page and handed it to Twilight. Her eyes went wide at the demonic image of what Twilight concluded to be Sunset.

"The other you, the princess, and our friends took me down with a magical laser that literally ripped the demon away." Sunset continued, "It hurt…a lot and since that day, magic has remained in this world. I was a really bad person for a really long time. After that it took a really long time to get everyone to stop hating even the mention of my name."

Twilight remained silent while she took it all in.

Sunset rubbed her face, struggling to keep her composure.

"What happened at the games, Twilight, wasn't your fault." Sunset said finally, "It was mine. I'm the reason the magic you were studying is even here. I should have never yelled at you in the field and I should never have stolen that stupid crown. I am _so_ sorry you had to go through that."

After another few more moments of silence, Twilight met her eyes, "What happened at the games was not your fault."

Sunset gave her a funny look.

Twilight adjusted her glasses, "I have spent the last week compiling the variables and I have concluded that Principal Cinch was the primary catalyst."

Sunset just stared at her, unsure of what to do.

"I mean think about it, sure you brought magic here but that's just amazing! But Principal Cinch was the deciding variable. I never even _wanted_ to be in the games! Sure; I was going to study the magic anyway but I would have never had accumulated it like I had if I wasn't on the Crystal Prep team. Cinch pretty much threatened my Everton application and pressured me into releasing the magic." Twilight smiled, "Sure you could have just taken my spectrometer but that would have just been mean."

Sunset blinked. _I have no idea how to respond to that._

"Besides I'm kind of glad it happened." Twilight said, "If it didn't, I would have never transferred or made any friends." When Sunset didn't respond, Twilight spoke softly, "Was that why you were acting so strange? You blamed yourself for what happened?"

Sunset nodded, "Yeah and I still kind of do and part of me always will. Every time I looked at you; I saw my own failures and mistakes staring back at me."

Twilight snorted, "Failure; no but you do have a bit of a temper."

Sunset smirked and shook her head, "I don't even think you're _trying _to make me feel better but it's working."

"I don't need to try if I'm just giving you the facts." Twilight sad and smiled.

Sunset started to laugh, soon followed by Twilight.

Just as they were calming down, the front door opened and two sets of foot steps entered the house.

"We're home." Celestia's voice called in.

"And we have brought food that we actually cook ourselves!" Luna said pridefully. She walked past the living room and smiled at the girls, "Greetings, Twilight." She said, then continued to the kitchen.

"Hello, Twilight." Celestia greeted then furrowed her brows, "What's wrong, dear?"

Sunset looked back and almost laughed at how her jaw hung open in shock, "I haven't told her yet." She said sheepishly.

Celestia nodded and smiled at her.

"You. Sunset. What?" Twilight said, "Cadence didn't tell me you had any kids!"

"This is still a fairly recent development." Celestia said, "She didn't know until the games. We thought it was best to let Sunset decide when to let you in on our little secret."

"You're adopted?" Twilight questioned.

Sunset nodded, "As of, what? Two weeks ago?" She looked to Celestia who nodded her confirmation, "I was living on my own since I came to this world up until November."

Celestia scoffed, "If you could call that living."

Sunset blushed, "Anyway yeah, Principal Celestia adopted me."

Celestia smiled and leaned towards Twilight, "No one except for a select few know of Sunset's living situation. I thought it was best to give it the rest of the school year to let it be known just in case the students react badly towards Sunset."

Twilight nodded, "I understand. The last thing you want is for the other students to think you're getting special treatment because you're the principal's daughter."

"Don't forget the vice-principal's niece!" Luna yelled from the kitchen

"Now, do you prefer hamburgers or veggie burgers?" Celestia asked, chuckling at her sister.

"Veggie burgers?" Twilight questioned.

"I'm a vegetarian minus the Chicken and Fish." Sunset explained, "A pony thing I can't quite kick. Don't feel bad about eating it around me though, as long as I don't have to. "

"Hamburger please." Twilight smiled politely

"Oh! Me too!" Spike said from the floor before his eyes widened and used his paws to cover his snout.

Celestia stared wide eyed for a moment before regaining her composure, "Right, Spike can talk. How could I have forgotten."

"Sorry," Twilight said sheepishly, "I know it's weird."

Celestia smiled, "It's alright, Twilight. My daughter is a horse."

The woman winked at Sunset with a smile before walking off into the kitchen.

"Not anymore! And I was a pony!" Sunset called back before both teens broke into laughter.

Dinner was a lot less awkward than she thought it would be and Twilight was pleased to see that Sunset was finally relaxed around her. It became abundantly clear that Sunset's trust circle wasn't very big, noticing that she skimmed by some topics of conversation presented by the two adults. It was fine with her though; everyone was entitled to their privacy.

The rest of the evening, Sunset and Twilight sat in Sunset's room talking and doing their homework.

Around 8, the doorbell rang. The girls looked at the clock and were a little disheartened when they deduced it was Twilight's dad.

"Wow, that went by fast." Twilight said as the walked down stairs.

"Yeah I kind of wish you didn't have to leave." Sunset said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Me neither."

They smiled and giggled as they came down the stairs just as Celestia opened the door.

"Oh! Are you Mrs. Shimmer?" Night Light asked.

Sunset choked on her spit but Celestia played it off.

"Celestia, please." She said with a kind tone

"Well it's nice to meet you, I just wanted to meet Sunset's parents." He said, "I've heard a lot about her."

Sunset and Twilight both turned beat red.

"I am so glad Twilly is making such good friends." He said with a grin

"Yes, Sunset too." Celestia smiled proudly.

"Anyway, it's getting late, we should get going." Nightlight smiled as Twilight and Sunset joined their parents at the door.

"See you Monday?" Sunset offered.

"Yes, goodnight Sunset." Twilight said before turning with her father and headed for the car that was parked at the end of the walkway.

Celestia closed the door as Sunset let out a sigh, "I feel a lot better."

The older woman smiled and pulled Sunset in for a hug, "I'm glad. You need to stop blaming yourself for things you can't control."

"I'm honestly not sure if I can ever really stop feeling guilty about magical mishaps." The teen admitted.

Celestia furrowed her brows, "Sunset..."

"I'm fine, Celestia. Really." Sunset assured her.

"You still have those nightmares?" Celestia asked as they went to sit in the living room.

"Not really. Just little bits and pieces." Sunset admitted, "It's nothing like it was before."

"Yes but, other than this incident, how do you feel about them?" Celestia said.

"You're slipping into to councilor mode." Sunset said.

"No, this is my concerned parent mode." Celestia corrected.

Sunset smiled, "After the battle of the bands, I see them as...a history book. It's like a log of me eventually becoming someone I am actually happy being."

This made Celestia's heart fill with pride as a tiny bit of that concern faded away. Still, due to everything that had happened to the young teen's life, Celestia knew there were still personal issues Sunset needed to deal with. However, the talk with Twilight was definitely a win and she wasn't going to take that away from her.


	15. Chapter 15

"Unlike you, I can have everything I want!" she heard her own voice yell at the girl below.

As she shot down what would have been a deadly blast of magic; Twilight's eyes snapped open as she sat up in bed. Her pajama top clung to her back as she wiped the cold sweat from her forehead.

It was only a dream now but it all felt like it had just happened. She hoped that the dream was a one time thing but after the last few days; Twilight found that it wasn't the case. Logically, she knew that it wasn't really her fault. Still, the very idea of what she used magic for was terrifying.

In truth, Twilight was afraid.

_No._ She thought to herself, _There is always an explanation. There is nothing to be afraid of. _

She sat in her bed for another while before she took a deep breath and put her glasses on, _I will never mess with magic again. Sunset was right, I shouldn't be fooling around with something this dangerous if I don't understand it._

* * *

After a long weekend of homework and honest boredom; Sunset was happy to be driving her bike to school. She could already see Rainbow, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie hanging out at the portal from across the courtyard. The pedestal looked so strange without the mascot standing on top of it. Due to the fact that they already had to replace the front entrance to the school this year; Celestia and Luna were pretty sure the school board wasn't going to replace the statue any time soon.

Sunset pulled into her parking spot then headed towards the portal. Out of the corner of her eye; she saw Twilight get out of her dad's car and wave before heading to the portal as well.

"Hey guys!" Sunset greeted with a smile just as Twilight came jogging toward them, giving them all another wave.

"How was your weekend?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy grinned; "Oh it was wonderful. We adopted out one of the cats to this lovely family. You should come help out, Sunset; Fauna is asking about how you've been."

Sunset smiled, "I do miss petting everyone. They're so fluffy!"

"You help out at the animal shelter?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah." Sunset said, "I used to bring in strays I found on the street, then Fluttershy convinced me to volunteer with her one day."

"Shining Armor got me at the shelter in the city!" Spike said, poking his head out of Twilight's bag.

"Your brother got you a puppy?" Fluttershy asked, "That's so sweet."

Twilight smiled, letting Spike out of the bag, "Yeah, it was mostly because he wanted me to get out of my lab. He thought looking after Spike would give me a reason to."

"Little did he know I would be a great lab assistant!" Spike said, letting Sunset and Fluttershy scratch his belly.

Applejack joined them not long after with a large frown evident on her face.

"What's wrong, AJ?" Rainbow asked

"I went to Sugarcube Corner for a coffee and saw that someone had graffitied it last night." She took out her phone and showed everyone that the wall had been sloppily spray painted 'Sweet as Slime' with an equally bad spray painted cupcake with worms and bugs crawling out of it.

"Well that's just rude." Twilight noted.

"And the Cake's can't afford to fix it right now." AJ said, "Some folks saw it and steered clear of the place."

Sunset scowled at the picture but didn't say anything as the first bell rang and they all headed into the building.

It was just some punks playing a stupid prank but Sunset was still angry. It was more than rude; it was cruel. The Cake's had been so good to her over the years. They treated all their customers like family.

Just then; Sunset got an idea. It wasn't her best idea and it might get her into a lot of trouble. At the moment; she didn't care.

* * *

After the bell rang, she went and told Celestia she was going to be late getting home that night before leaving the school and driving to the art store in town.

"Hi, Sunset. Are you out of 4H again?" The store clerk, Red Canvas, asked.

"Not this time. I need some spray paint." She said.

Red Canvas gave her a concerned look, "Why?"

Sunset understood. It was a small area so word about Sugarcube Corner had probably spread pretty fast. She took out her sketchbook and showed her some scribbled down designs.

"It's a personal project." Sunset tried to assure her.

Red raised a brow before taking a breath and smiling, "What colors?"

Sunset grinned and rattled off the list she had made at lunch. She paid and before the clerk handed her the brown bag she looked around, making sure they were the only ones in the store.

"It wasn't you, was it?" Red asked.

Sunset furrowed her brows, "I would never do that."

Red smiled and handed her the bag.

Before Sunset opened the door she turned back to Red, "Can you please keep this to yourself?"

Red nodded, "As long as you don't do anything stupid. Don't be a jerk."

Sunset nodded with a smile before leaving the store and driving home. Her heart was beating so quickly and she hadn't done anything but buy paint. She parked a little bit down the road and walked up the driveway.

She shoved the cans in her school bag and folded the brown paper bag and shoved it in there as well before she entered.

"I'm home!" She called.

Luna peaked around the corner from the kitchen and smiled, "Where did you get off to?"

"Art store." Sunset said, "What are we having for dinner?"

"Pancakes." Luna said.

Sunset cocked her head to the side, "Pancakes?"

Luna gave a small pout, "I really want some syrup."

Sunset chucked, "Call me when they're ready."

Luna nodded and returned to her task. While Sunset went up to her room and closed the door.

She knew it wasn't a lie but she also knew Luna wouldn't question why she went or what she had bought. Even if it was for a good cause and she wasn't doing anything necessarily bad; she still felt a little ball of guilt form in the pit of her stomach.

She pulled the spray paint out of her bag and set them on her desk before going to the closet and digging out a grey hoodie and her duffel bag. She shoved the cans and the sweater into the bag before storing it at the bottom of her closet just in time for Luna to call her and Celestia for dinner.

* * *

Sunset was pumped full of adrenaline. She was surprised how easy it was to sneak out of her window and off the garage roof. Still she had some reservations about what she was about to do. She knew she had the best of intentions but it was still very illegal. Sunset was pretty sure the police wouldn't care why she did it.

So, Sunset parked a couple blocks away and slipped into a nearby alley and swapped out her jacket and helmet for the hoodie and hat. She then walked the distance to Sugar Cube Corner. Since it was about three in the morning; everything was dark and quiet save for the street lights.

_I can't believe I'm going to do this. If Celestia found out, she would kill me. I should have bought the paint and gave it to the Cake's or at least offered to do this in person instead of sneaking out to do it illegally. _Sunset wared with herself. However, she kind of liked the adrenaline and the excitement. _Well, I've come this far..._

So, Sunset set to work and started spraying down the wall, keeping an ear out for cars or people. Surprisingly she didn't have an issue. It was a lot more fun than she thought. Soon enough it had been a little over an hour and the gross graffiti was gone. Instead; there was a colorful and fluffy cupcake that looked like a shooting star. Little stacks of sugar cubes making golden streaks along with it.

She admired her work for a moment before she left quickly; slipping into the same alley and changing out her clothes again and driving home.

When she got there; she didn't realize that she forgot to leave herself a way back in.

"Crap." She said under her breath.

So, she was forced to go in the front door.

She managed to chuck the bag and helmet on the roof before she went inside. All the lights were off. She half expected for it to go like in the movies where the parents sat in the dark until their kids got home. But, that didn't happen. Sunset grabbed her things from the roof and shoved the bag in the closet. Everyone stayed asleep and no one even knew she was gone.

She sighed as she lay in bed. _If I ever do that again; I'm leaving out a ladder or something. _


	16. Chapter 16

Sunset could barely drag herself out of bed. Her high had seriously tanked when she got home; only getting about an hour of sleep before her alarm went off. She managed to catch a ride with Luna before she headed out that morning.

However, when she got to school, the campus was buzzing. Everyone was talking about something Sunset didn't have the energy nor the sense to figure out. That was, until Applejack spotted her and met her half way. They walked side by side as Applejack shoved her phone into Sunset's hands. The image on the small screen woke her up in a heartbeat.

"I just can't believe it." AJ said, "Someone just up and covered the graffiti overnight!"

Sunset took a minute to process what to say; looking at her own graffiti job on the wall of Sugarcube corner with a few bystanders gawking at it.

"Someone must not have agreed with what the vandal did." Sunset managed.

"I guess not. It's amazing." AJ said.

They made it to the portal where the others greeted Sunset.

"Too bad the cops don't agree with that. They want to catch both of them." Rainbow crossed her arms over her chest, "They were just trying to help."

"Yes but it is still illegal." Twilight chimed in, "They can't have multiple people going around painting whatever they want in the middle of the night. They can't differ between those doing it or else it would be hard to enforce that law."

Sunset nodded in agreement, "If everyone went around doing it, the walls and alleys around town would look like an odd collage of random pictures; good and bad."

She knew Twilight had a point, infact, she had made the same ones to herself when she was doing the rough sketches the previous day. Now that she thought about it; it was a bit of an extreme reaction to the entire situation. There are definitely better ways she could have done it. Still, as the day went on; Sunset liked the anonymity of the whole thing. In fact; it was exhilarating and she kind of wanted to do it again. That thought took her aback.

_What am I thinking?! That's crazy, illegal and I will get caught eventually._ She thought. Still the feeling of people not knowing it was her was addictive.

"You ready to go?" Celestia asked as Sunset entered her office.

Sunset smiled and nodded.

Celestia paused for a second and took a good look at her face, "You look tired, Sunset. Did you sleep alright?"

Sunset shrugged, "I had a hard time getting to sleep."

Celestia sighed, "You can't keep doing your homework so late at night. It's going to wear you down."

Sunset frowned, "I know."

Celestia changed the subject, "Anyway, is it alright if we stop off at Sugarcube corner before we go home?"

"Sure," Sunset said, "You want to check on the Cake's?"

Celestia nodded and led the way out of the office to the staff parking lot. "The graffiti situation from yesterday was probably hard on them."

"Didn't someone cover it up last night?" Sunset said.

"Yes, and selfishly I want to see it for myself." admitted Celestia with a small smile.

In the rest of the short ride; Sunset and Celestia relayed their days before pulling up the newly painted wall at Sugar Cube Corner.

"Wow." Celestia muttered as they both got out of the car.

Wow was right, Sunset didn't realize how much wall she painted. It was dark so she didn't get to see it very well. Admittedly; it turned out better than she thought it did.

Sunset followed celestia inside of the busy cafe where they were quickly greeted by a very happy Mrs. Cake.

"Oh it's so nice to see you two!" She said, giving them a hug.

"How are you doing Mrs. Cake?" Celestia asked.

"Wonderful!" the older woman beamed, "So many people came by to look at the wall outside and then they come in for a sweet treat! Whatever street artist covered up that nasty graffiti was so kind. I wanted to thank them but the police don't even know who did it. They even questioned the woman at the art store but no dice."

"You think she was protecting whoever did this one?" Sunset asked.

Mrs. Cake nodded, "I hope so because I just don't think whoever did this deserves to be punished for it."

"Yes," Celestia added, "A lot of my students weren't happy with what happened yesterday. My sister even overheard some threats to cover it up."

"Do you think they'll question the students?" Mrs. Cake asked.

Celestia chuckled, "They may question Luna and I about it but I don't think they'll investigate it very far."

"Yeah, I can't see then putting up a manhunt for someone who was obviously trying to right a wrong." Sunset chimed in.

Mrs. Cake heard the counter's bell and ran over and returned with two to go cups, one Chai Latte for Sunset and an orange pekoe tea for Celetia before saying her good-byes and got back to work as Celestia and Sunset left.

"I'm glad it worked out for them." Celestia said.

Sunset sighed, "I just hope the idiot who did it first doesn't do it again."

Celestia hummed as they pulled onto the road and headed home.

Sunset glanced at an alley a few blocks from Sugar Cube Corner that was covered in tags and graffiti.

Suddenly, she got an itch she wasn't sure if she wanted to scratch.

A few days after fixing the graffiti on Sugar Cube Corner's outer wall; Sunset snuck out of the house with her duffel bag and her new protective masks. She learned her lesson about the paint fumes.

An hour later, she stared at her work and grinned. Just as she was leaving; a set of headlights rounded the corner so she ducked out of sight. After a blup from a police car, she heard the vehicle come to a stop right in front of the alley she was just in.

A couple doors slammed and she heard footsteps on the pavement.

"Another one." one of the officers, a man said.

"You've got to admit; this kid has some serious talent." A female officer said.

"I kind of feel bad we have to catch them." the man said.

Sunset kept her back to the wall as she slowly inched towards the other end of the alley and took off towards her bike.

_That was too close_. She thought; still with a grin adorning her face.

She loved the rush and the danger of almost being caught. It was the start of a very complicated chapter of her life.


End file.
